


Lo mejor que te ha pasado

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Oikawa la recién estrenada soltería de su mejor amigo estaba resultando un detalle muy difícil de ignorar por más tiempo; mientras que Sugawara jamás pensó que la vida le cambiaría tanto gracias a una nueva avería en el coche de su padre.  </p><p>Bien dicen que la vida no es más que una sucesión de hechos inesperados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo mejor que te ha pasado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogchasingcars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/gifts).



> Primer intento de Iwaoi (con toques de Daisuga para alegrar el corazón) que comenzó como un prompt tan simple como una 'cita doble' y evolucionó a un monstruo de gran tamaño. Es completamente un AU así que está libre de spoilers, aunque toma muchos elementos de la serie porque alejar a Oikawa del voleibol es como cortarle las alas a un pájaro. 
> 
> Escrito para el cumpleaños de [dogchasingcars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars), la mejor hermana y compañera de aventuras del universo y sus alrededores; espero que al menos te arranque una sonrisa. 
> 
> Y la mitad de mi corazón para [nylie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie) quien me ayudó en todo el proceso y es una beta maravillosa.

—Voy por algo de comer a la cafetería, ¿quieres algo Sugawara?— Shimizu estaba en la puerta de la sala de profesores, mirándolo expectante. Sugawara estaba tan concentrando en los exámenes pendientes sobre la mesa que su tiempo de respuesta llevó más de lo normal. Primero negó con la cabeza, pronunciando la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

—No, tengo todo lo necesario conmigo— a su izquierda tenía una taza de té y una ensalada, más que suficiente para sobrevivir las últimas clases de la tarde y llegar hasta su casa, pues era miércoles y ese día no tenía más compromisos en la tarde. Era su descanso en mitad de la semana que siempre sabía a gloria— pero muchas gracias, Shimizu. ¡Nos vemos luego!— despidió a su colega con un gesto y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el montón de papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

Era su tercer año como profesor en la Secundaria Karasuno y aunque ya había superado esa etapa de ser el profesor novato para los estudiantes, seguía sintiendo que no estaba consiguiendo el progreso deseado. Shimizu le decía constantemente que no fuera tan duro consigo mismo. Ella impartía las clases de química y desde que los presentaron se habían llevado bien, su amistad creció tan rápido como la espuma. Por eso era normal que compartiera con ella parte de sus frustraciones, quien casi siempre era comedida y le aconsejaba que no se tomara las cosas tan a pecho.

Sugawara sabía que ella llevaba parte de razón, sí que había hecho progresos desde su llegada a Karasuno, como profesor titular de Matemáticas y Cálculo. Cuando aceptó aquel trabajo estaba casi recién graduado de la universidad y aunque entre sus planes estuvo en algún momento buscar trabajo en Tokio para probar suerte, consiguió la entrevista gracias a un contacto. El trabajo le permitiría estar cerca de casa de sus padres, quienes ya estaban mayores y hacían en falta alguien que velara por ellos. Al ser hijo único, Sugawara les debía demasiado y se sentía parcialmente responsable por ellos. Cuando lo llamó el director para ofrecerle el empleo no hubo mucho qué pensar.

No era técnicamente el trabajo que había soñado cuando ingresó a la universidad, pero tampoco se quejaba. Podía visitar a sus padres semanalmente, había hecho buenas amistades en el colegio y tomado cariño a sus estudiantes. Algunos eran realmente brillantes, como Tsukishima Kei, quien siempre conseguía resolver los problemas más difíciles sin que esto le presentara ningún esfuerzo.

Sin embargo a veces contemplaba exámenes como el que tenía entre las manos y Sugawara se cuestionaba duramente su capacidad como profesor. En la parte superior podía leerse con claridad “Hinata Shouyou” en el espacio dedicado al nombre. Sólo llevaba la mitad del examen corregido pero era suficiente para saber que una vez más Hinata tendría problemas para pasar la asignatura. Era su segundo año enseñándole y para él se había vuelto un reto casi personal ayudarlo con sus calificaciones. Eso sin contar que Ukai siempre le comentaba que si era incapaz de mantener su promedio seguro que no podría seguir en el club de voleibol. Ukai era el entrenador del equipo y el tema siempre salía tarde o temprano cuando platicaban, Hinata era la columna vertebral del equipo de Karasuno, junto a Kageyama Tobio. Ninguno de los dos estaban entre los primeros de la clase y eso representaba un constante dolor de cabeza para Sugawara.

Sus pensamientos seguían dando vueltas sobre Hinata y Kageyama (su examen era el siguiente por calificar) cuando su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa. Lo llevaba sin tono durante todo el horario de clases, pero normalmente lo tenía en modo vibrar para ser consciente de revisarlo cada cierto tiempo. Sobre todo por sus padres, en caso que algo se les ofreciera.

Revisó en la pantalla, dándose cuenta que era un mensaje de texto. Era de Oikawa, su compañero de piso. Sugawara estuvo tentado a mirar el mensaje pero luego decidió que seguro no era importante. Oikawa tenía la manía de dejarle mensajes a todas horas sólo para contarle cosas que había hecho o cuando había sucedido algo realmente gracioso para sus estándares y era incapaz de esperarse hasta llegar a casa para contárselo. Luego de casi dos años compartiendo apartamento, Sugawara sabía bien que sus prioridades y las de Oikawa Tooru eran muy dispares entre sí.

Cuando terminó el examen de Hinata, sonó de nuevo el teléfono. Otro mensaje de texto, seguramente. Oikawa podía llegar a ser muy insistente cuando se lo proponía, pero lo dejó estar. Llevaba tres problemas del examen de Kageyama cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar, esta vez con más insistencia e iluminando la pantalla, mostrando una fotografía de Oikawa haciendo el signo de la victoria.

Sugawara inspiró hondo antes de contestar la llamada, por experiencia sabía que si no lo hacía iba a ser peor.

—Me estabas ignorando, ¿cierto Koushi?— su tono era meloso, ese que siempre usaba para meterse con él. Además le estaba llamando por su nombre de pila, eso tampoco significaba algo bueno.

—Oikawa, si no se ha muerto nadie, si tú no estás sangrando ni incendiaste la cocina otra vez, te aseguro que puede esperar— suspiró, apoyando ambos codos sobre el escritorio. Era un gesto de resignación porque conocía lo bastante a Oikawa para saber que no dejaría el tema por la paz. Cualquiera que fuese.

—¡No! Ya sé, no hay ni muertos ni sangre ni incendios pero te aseguro Suga-chan que esto no puede esperar. ¡De verdad es importante!— casi podía imaginarlo del otro lado de la línea, agitando la mano libre y moviéndose en círculos, hablando no sólo con la boca sino con todo su cuerpo.

—Está bien, pero te juro que como sea una tontería tú vas a tener que lavar los trastos hasta fin de mes— le amenazó, movido por la fuerza de la costumbre.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, casi como si Oikawa estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Eso tampoco era buena señal y aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, Sugawara sí que se preocupó en ese instante.

—Puede que Iwa-chan haya roto con su novia.

Sugawara separó sus labios pero no dio una respuesta inmediata, pues la frase de Oikawa resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Era como si alguien le estuviera golpeando con un martillo en la frente. Oikawa estaba hablando de Iwaizumi, su mejor amigo desde que ambos estaban en pañales y quien le provocó una especie de montaña rusa emocional que Sugawara había tenido la mala suerte de presenciar en primera fila.

Ese Iwaizumi. Quien ahora estaba soltero otra vez.

_Oh no._

_**_

Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse durante esa tarde, pues el equipo de voleibol tenía práctica intensiva después de clases. Oikawa Tooru podía parecer despreocupado la mayoría del tiempo pero si había una cosa en su vida que se tomaba realmente en serio era el voleibol. Llevaba casi cuatro años como el entrenador titular de la Secundaria Aobajousai. Inicialmente consiguió el trabajo como asistente del entrenador Irihata, pero cuando éste anunció su retiro, le recomendó como su sucesor. Irihata habló tan bien de él que el director de la escuela ni se planteó en conseguir un sustituto.

Oikawa recordaba perfectamente lo feliz que había estado en ese momento. Cómo la primera persona que llamó para contarle la noticia fue a Iwaizumi. Su mejor amigo le había dicho que debían celebrarlo, recordaba perfectamente su tono de voz, cómo él también parecía feliz por su ascenso.

Pero decidió no seguir esa línea de pensamiento, si seguía pensando en Iwaizumi sería incapaz de concentrarse en su trabajo. El único consejo de Sugawara fue que tuviese paciencia y por una vez Oikawa decidió dar la razón a su compañero de piso.

Paciencia.

—¿Sensei?— como casi siempre, Yahaba era el último en retirarse del gimnasio aparte de Oikawa. Sólo lo hacía después de cerciorarse que todo estuviera en su lugar y que él no necesitara absolutamente nada.

—Oh. Puedes irte si quieres, me quedaré un rato más y luego cerraré el gimnasio. Tienes la otra copia de la llave ¿cierto?— tal y como esperaba, Yahaba respondió con un rápido asentimiento y una fugaz sonrisa. Sin embargo no hizo ademán de irse, tan sólo se quedó allí en un silencio incómodo mientras Oikawa sostenía su cuaderno de apuntes entre las manos. Adivinó de qué se trataba cuando vio a Yahaba morderse el labio inferior.

—Kyoutani tampoco vino a la práctica hoy, sensei— terminó la frase con una mueca de disgusto.

Oikawa por su parte contuvo la respiración por un instante. Kyoutani Kentaro era, en teoría, un miembro regular del equipo y como entrenador tenía que reconocerle al chico que tenía talento. Mucho talento. El problema que tenía era la actitud, desafiaba a la autoridad con más frecuencia de la que respiraba y en más de una ocasión Oikawa tuvo que ir hasta la oficina del director para abogar un poco por él, prometiéndole que se encargaría personalmente de su disciplina. Hasta ahora había hecho lo mejor que había podido, pero Kyoutani parecía estar en una fase de rebeldía incontrolable.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso. ¿Vale? Ve a casa y descansa, nos vemos mañana— por un instante le pareció que Yahaba iba a replicarle, pero acabó por asentir en un gesto más bien formal como despedida. Oikawa tenía toda la intención de revisar sus anotaciones de la práctica de hoy, pero pasaron sólo quince minutos cuando decidió seguir su propio consejo y volverse hasta su apartamento.

Cuando llegó era pasada la hora de la cena y Sugawara estaba acurrucado en el sofá, haciendo zapping al televisor. Recordó que era miércoles, el único día de la semana que Sugawara tenía las tardes libres.

Le saludó con un gesto, dejando caer su mochila en el espacio libre del sofá. Sugawara no hizo ademán de moverse, tenía ese típico comportamiento de fingir indiferencia hasta que fuera él quien tocara los temas importantes. Maldito Sugawara.

—¿Qué hay de cenar, Koushi?— susurró con voz melosa, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose justo frente al televisor. Sugawara parpadeó varias veces, de nuevo fingiendo indiferencia hasta que clavó sus ojos directamente en él.

—Podemos saltarnos la discusión sobre la cena y hablar sobre lo importante. ¿Ya confirmaste la información? Porque no te puedes fiar por completo de un cambio de estado civil en el Facebook de Saori— recordaba muy bien que Sugawara resopló con fastidio aquella tarde, cuando él le contó que se había enterado de la noticia al revisar sus redes sociales en la hora del almuerzo. ¡Pero claro que tenía que contar como noticia! ¡Nadie actualizaba sus perfiles a la ligera!

—Aún no hablo con Iwa-chan, si eso es lo que quieres decir— confesó de repente, conteniendo un puchero. Lo cierto era que no sabía bien cómo hacerlo y eso lo frustraba muchísimo, hubo una época en su vida en que hablaba con Iwaizumi tanto como respiraba. Ahora seguían siendo buenos amigos, pero no se veían con tanta frecuencia, ni siquiera hablaban a diario. Aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer, hubo cosas que cambiaron para siempre entre ambos desde la primera vez que escuchó hablar de Saori.

—Pues podrías hablar con él, ¿sabes? Una llamada casual, si de verdad terminó con su novia la notica saldrá sin que le preguntes— Sugawara seguía acurrucado en el sofá, con esa expresión en su rostro que a Oikawa a veces le desesperaba. Era su señal de “yo sé más que tú de estas cosas, Tooru” que lo dejaba casi siempre en evidencia.

Sopesó durante un momento sus opciones, hacía un par de días que no hablaba con Iwaizumi. Llamarlo ahora no sonaba descabellado, no necesitaba una excusa, simplemente podía decir que le echaba de menos y su amigo resoplaría con fastidio, dejándole hablar.

—Sí, tienes razón, lo llamaré. Para bien o para mal acabaré por salir de dudas ¿cierto?…— asintió con una media sonrisa, para darse algo de ánimo a sí mismo. Y también para que Sugawara quitase esa cara de preocupación, Oikawa era bastante perceptivo y podía imaginarse lo que su compañero de piso estaba pensando justo en este momento— ¡Pero primero voy a hacerme algo de cenar! Tengo mucha hambre, estoy exhausto, Sugawara y si tengo que llevarme sólo ramen al estómago estaré triste hasta el próximo verano— habló con más euforia y énfasis de las que en realidad sentía, pero no se quedó para ver la expresión de Sugawara, sino que continuó a la cocina, completamente dispuesto a hacerse la cena.

Ya hablaría con Iwaizumi después.

 

**

 

Cuando se despidió de Oikawa a la mañana siguiente, todo parecía estar en orden. Tenía la sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro y se desvivió contándole en el desayuno sobre aquel estudiante suyo que le daba muchos dolores de cabeza porque nunca asistía a los entrenamientos de voleibol. Sí, a simple vista, todo parecía en su lugar pero Sugawara lo había escuchado hablar ayer con Iwaizumi. Oikawa quizás no se daba cuenta pero le cambiaba la voz cada vez que hablaba con él. Era un tono más pausado y grave, como si siempre el tema fuera de vital importancia.

Sugawara no se atrevió a hacer preguntas sobre esa conversación telefónica, pero Oikawa lo dejó caer mientras colocaba los platos sucios sobre el fregadero.

—Iwa-chan sí terminó con su novia, por cierto. Al parecer fue él quien terminó la relación pero no parece muy cómodo con el tema así que no insistí mucho. Pero quedamos de vernos pasado mañana, para hablar con más calma— comentó con un tono de voz neutro y ninguno de los dos tocó más el tema.

Él era muy consciente que Oikawa no tenía quince años y era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, pero recordaba bien cómo fueron las primeras semanas cuando empezaron a compartir piso. Aprendió a tropezones la complicada relación que Oikawa tenía con su mejor amigo pero no fue hasta casi tres meses después de escucharlo sufrir y verlo lamerse sus propias heridas, que se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo obvio.

 _“¿Sabes? Puede que sean los mejores amigos pero estoy seguro que lo que tanto te molesta es precisamente eso. Que sean sólo amigos”_ fueron sus palabras exactas y Oikawa se había quedado sin habla por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

Para su suerte era jueves, no tenía tanto tiempo libre como ayer y su cabeza priorizaba el trabajo sobre la vida amorosa de su compañero de piso. Los martes y jueves Sugawara daba clases vespertinas en la Universidad Comunitaria así que siempre llevaba el tiempo justo. Por lo general formaba parte de la rutina que después de clases acabara en una cafetería que quedaba a una cuadra de la universidad. A esas horas no estaba tan concurrida y se convertía en un espacio perfecto de trabajo. Que además hubiese internet gratuito hacía todo aún mejor.

Allí en la cafetería, en una mesa apartada y con una humeante taza de café, Sugawara estaba echando un vistazo al promedio de sus estudiantes. Como siempre las notas de Hinata y Kageyama no eran las mejores, y ya estaba contando los días para que el entrenador Ukai tocase a su puerta para hablar sobre sus estrellas de voleibol. Sabía por Oikawa que las preliminares del torneo de voleibol se acercaban a toda velocidad. Él estaba considerando plantearse un programa de tutorías para Hinata y Kageyama, pero aún no estaba muy seguro si eso acabaría por funcionar.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más, Suga-san?— cuando alzó la vista ni siquiera se sorprendió al encontrarse con un sonriente Noya. Había sido su estudiante durante el semestre pasado en la universidad y trabajaba a medio tiempo en la cafetería. Era el tipo de chico sociable que hablaba hasta por los codos y con una energía que serviría para brindar electricidad da la mitad de la ciudad, por lo menos.

—No, así está todo bien. Gracias, Nishinoya— le regaló un gesto despreocupado y una sonrisa, pero Noya no parecía muy dispuesto a tragarse esa respuesta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con mucha intensidad. Probablemente habría conseguido poner nervioso a cualquiera pero Sugawara ya conocía bastante bien sus arranques y su personalidad.

—Esos estudiantes te están dando muchos problemas ¿cierto? Yo en mi adolescencia tampoco era bueno en matemáticas pero te aseguro que me habría aplicado teniéndote a ti de profesor— afirmó con mucha seriedad y Sugawara no pudo evitar reírse esta vez. Noya tenía esa cualidad, hacer sonreír a la gente con facilidad.

—Más o menos, tienen que conseguir un mejor promedio si quieren que el director les permita continuar en el club de voleibol. Supongo que esa es mejor motivación que un profesor— unos meses atrás, Sugawara se enteró por casualidad que Noya se había graduado de Karasuno un par de años antes que él llegase como profesor. Y que al parecer también había sido un miembro del club de voleibol, donde jugó como el líbero titular los tres últimos años del colegio.

—¡Es cierto, ya casi son las preliminares! Tendré que anotar ese día en el calendario, puede que me pida la tarde libre para ir a verlos jugar. Será como revivir viejos tiempos— a juzgar por la expresión de Noya, parecía realmente emocionado con la idea. Parecía que iba a continuar pero la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, dejando entrar a una pareja y Noya hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, a manera de excusa para después aproximarse a sus nuevos clientes.

Sugawara no tuvo problemas en volver la vista a la pantalla de su portátil, sus ojos repasando los nombres de Hinata y Kageyama. Posteriormente echó un vistazo a las notas de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, también miembros regulares del equipo de voleibol, con la diferencia que eran de los mejores de la clase. Suspiró hondo, incapaz de contener la frustración que sentía.

Quizás tendría que arriesgarse con las tutorías, a pesar de estar seguro que ni Hinata ni Kageyama estarían especialmente entusiasmados con ello. Estaba aún pensando en ello cuando su móvil, empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Por un instante pensó que se trataría de otro mensaje de Oikawa pero cuando desbloqueó la pantalla se encontró con que era un aviso de su agenda. Sugawara tenía buena memoria y no solía olvidar las cosas pero por lo general tenía alertas en su teléfono para los asuntos verdaderamente importantes.

Esta vez era un aviso para llamar al mecánico y preguntar sobre el estado del coche de su padre. Releyó el mensaje varias veces y se sintió de repente muy estúpido, pues se dio cuenta que Oikawa no era el único que debía poner en orden su vida amorosa. O en el caso de Sugawara, la ausencia de ella.

 

**

 

Iwaizumi vivía del otro lado de la ciudad. Al principio Oikawa solía quejarse de lo lejos que vivían ahora uno del otro pero lo cierto era que escogió de manera premeditada su nuevo apartamento. Había escuchado muchísimas veces que la distancia ayudaba a sanar heridas amorosas y le pareció buena idea ponerlo en práctica en ese entonces. Poner espacio físico entre ambos, que Iwaizumi tuviera su propio espacio para convivir con su novia mientras que él ocupaba los huecos libres de su tiempo en trabajo.

Aunque todo sonaba muy práctico en realidad resultó un rotundo fracaso, por supuesto. Hoy era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amigo en un par de semanas. Su mejor amigo que ahora estaba estrenando soltería, así que lo mejor era alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Oikawa sólo iba a concentrarse en ser buen amigo y apoyar a Iwaizumi en lo que necesitase.

—Llegas tarde— fue lo primero que dijo Iwaizumi, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Sólo por quince minutos!— exclamó indignado aunque no siguió protestando al ver el amago de sonrisa en labios de su mejor amigo. Automáticamente se sintió más relajado y le sacó la lengua de manera juguetona, más empoderado de la situación y usando la frase que llevaba tatuada en la lengua desde que eran niños, para meterse con él— ¡Qué cruel eres, Iwa-chan!

—Entra de una vez y deja de quejarte tanto Oikawa— masculló Iwaizumi pero le hizo un gesto para dejarlo pasar.

Hacía mucho que Oikawa no visitaba aquel apartamento que durante mucho tiempo compartió con Iwaizumi. Ambos decidieron ser compañeros de piso apenas graduarse de secundaria, no fue una sorpresa para nadie que pocas semanas después de la graduación ya tuviesen un sitio para los dos. Pasaron casi dos meses sin nada más que un futón para cada uno y unas cuantas cacerolas pero Oikawa lo recordaba como una de las épocas más felices de su vida. Vivir juntos se convirtió rápidamente en una rutina mientras él estudiaba para recibir la licencia como entrenador e Iwaizumi para recibirse como fisioterapeuta.

En incontables ocasiones, en esos fines de semana que ambos se quedaban en casa, con pocas ganas de hacer más vida social que interactuar con el otro, Oikawa pensó en decírselo. Así medio a broma, que quizás pasar tanto tiempo juntos acabó por calar bastante en su cabeza.

 _“Quizás me gustas un poquito Iwa-chan”_ se dijo miles de veces en su cabeza, en decenas de tonos distintos, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo a Iwaizumi. Luego él llegó un día radiante hablando sobre una chica que había conocido y Oikawa escuchó con atención todo lo que él tenía que decir, sintiendo cómo su pecho se desinflaba lentamente.

—Lamento las cajas, debí ponerlas fuera del camino pero de todas formas Saori vendrá por ellas pasado mañana y pensé que mejor tenerlas cerca de la puerta— Iwaizumi hizo un gesto señalando las dos cajas que estaban a un costado de la entrada. Estaban selladas y llenas de cosas de Saori, Oikawa no tuvo más remedio que desviar la vista. Sus planes eran desviar el tema hasta encontrar el momento propicio, pero su amigo estaba facilitándole las cosas.

—¿Cómo… cómo estás?— preguntó, avanzando con cuidado para tomar asiento en uno de los sofás de la sala. Recordaba el mueble porque fue un regalo de su hermana mayor cuando ambos empezaron a vivir juntos. Iwaizumi insistió mucho en que podía llevárselo a su nuevo apartamento pero Oikawa se negó rotundamente. “Piensa que es un recuerdo mío, Iwa-chan. Así cuando tú y Saori-san se pongan muy románticos yo estaré con ustedes” fueron sus palabras en ese entonces, Iwaizumi se contuvo de pegarle pero al final el sofá no se movió de su sitio.

—Estoy bien, Oikawa. Cuando te lo dije por teléfono era de verdad y no para evitar que te preocupases por mí— Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros, sentándose a los pies del sofá. Era una escena calcada a años atrás, cuando ambos después de un largo día se quedaban a deshoras hablando de todo y nada en particular.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees— Oikawa hizo un puchero, evitando la mirada de su mejor amigo. Estar ahí rodeado de tantos recuerdos de repente no le hacía nada bien. Pero debía hacer un esfuerzo porque él le necesitaba— sabes que puedes contarme lo que tú quieras. Hubo un silencio de un par de minutos que casi lo hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras, pero para su sorpresa Iwaizumi meditó lo que dijo porque ladeó el rostro, encarándolo antes de hablar.

—Saori consiguió un trabajo en Tokio, es un buen hospital y le vendrá muy bien para su carrera. Pero  luego de meditarlo mucho decidimos que una relación de larga distancia sólo nos llevaría al desastre. Se marcha la próxima semana…— por un momento pensó que él agregaría algo más, pero acabó por guardar silencio.

Oikawa sopesó un momento sus palabras. Sonaba razonable, las relaciones de larga distancia eran un arma de doble filo. Pero por más lógico que fuera, había algo que no acababa de cuajar aunque Oikawa no sabía el qué. Era difícil escapar de la mirada de su mejor amigo, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Sabes que no soy el mejor para dar consejos sobre relaciones, pero te conozco y no dudo en que conseguirás superar este bache. Además, no todo está perdido, si te sirve de consuelo aún me tienes a mí— adivinó la mueca de su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar reírse. Ignoró lo mejor que pudo esa pesadez en su estómago, lo importante era que Iwaizumi se sintiera mejor.

—Créeme que eso lo tengo más que claro, todavía no consigo la forma de deshacerme de ti— se encogió de hombros con un gesto fastidiado, pero ahí estaba de nuevo el amago de sonrisa. Oikawa supuso que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

—¡Soy lo mejor que te ha pasado, Iwa-chan!— exclamó con voz más alegre, señalando con un gesto la cocina— tanto que te quejas y estoy aquí contigo, luego de tantos años aguantando tu mal humor. Anda, anímate un poco, ¿qué te parece si hago algo de cenar? ¡Por los viejos tiempos!— se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hasta la cocina. Seguía tal y como él lo imaginaba, excepto por aquel lavaplatos que no estaba ahí cuando Oikawa se mudó.

—¿Viejos tiempos? Que yo recuerde apenas sabías hornear algo comestible, Oikawa. ¿Planeas envenenarme?— escuchó la voz de Iwaizumi a sus espaldas y él chasqueó la lengua en protesta.

—¡He aprendido! ¡Y puedo probarlo!— exclamó decidido, mientras rebuscaba en la alacena. Así resultaba más fácil no prestar atención al hueco en su estómago.

 

**

 

Según contaba la leyenda, el Nissan Micra de su padre era de segunda generación, o sea que probablemente era tan longevo como el propio Sugawara. De hecho él sólo tenía constancias fotográficas de un auto anterior a ese, cuando era apenas un bebé. De modo que todos sus recuerdos se remitían a aquel vehículo azul oscuro que se sostenía en pie de puro milagro.

Sugawara había perdido el conteo de todas las fallas y desperfectos que había tenido el pobre auto en toda su vida. Sabía que no podía pedírsele más dado la edad que arrastraba a cuestas, pero su padre se negaba a venderlo rotundamente. Siempre que llegaba de visita, había por lo menos una historia sobre el auto, a quien su madre llamaba cariñosamente _el fósil_.

Su padre estaba convencido que esta vez fallaba el turbocompresor del motor, pero como nadie en esta familia era entendido de mecánica, Sugawara decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Su madre acabó por intervenir también, diciendo que era hora que un mecánico de verdad se encargarse del ‘fósil’.

Aunque Sugawara tan sólo supiera lo básico de coches, ya que su apartamento era bastante céntrico para permitirle irse caminando a un trabajo y sólo tomar un autobús para el otro, obtuvo ayuda casi enseguida. Ukai fue quien le dio aquella dirección del taller mecánico de un conocido suyo, enfatizando en lo bueno que era. Fue así como conoció a Sawamura Daichi, quien le atendió personalmente una semana atrás.

Sugawara no se consideraba una persona impresionable, pero una semana atrás observó cómo aquel mecánico que apenas conocía colocaba las manos sobre el capó del coche con una sonrisa y una actitud que le robaron hasta el aliento. Era un gesto casi infantil, pero parecía genuinamente impresionado con el viejo coche de su padre. “Segunda generación. ¿Es de los noventa, cierto? ¡Está muy bien conservado! ¿Es tuyo?” fueron exactamente sus palabras y Sugawara casi sintió pena de confesar que en realidad era de su padre.

Ese día no hablaron de nada más que del coche pero Sawamura prometió que estaría listo en una semana. Sugawara no tenía razones para desconfiar de su palabra, por eso cuando llegó al taller y éste lo recibió con una mirada contrariada no supo qué pensar.

—¿Son malas noticias?— infirió con más énfasis que preocupación. En realidad las malas noticias para Sawamura con toda probabilidad significarían que el coche no tenía arreglo y que había fallado como mecánico. Para Sugawara significaba que su padre por fin tendría que aceptar lo inevitable y deshacerse del _fósil_.

—Más o menos— Sawamura apretó los labios con tensión pero no desvió la mirada ni un momento. Sugawara se quedó en silencio, en parte para permitirle continuar pero también porque había demasiada intensidad en ese gesto tan simple. Sintió un nudo en la garganta— le hice una revisión general, hay que reemplazar una pieza del motor. El problema es que está descontinuada…— por un momento le pareció que agregaría algo más, pero todo quedó en silencio.

Aunque él no supiera de autos, su explicación tenía toda la lógica del mundo. El Nissan tenía unas dos décadas de vida y era normal que no se encontraran sus piezas, salvo quizás en algún museo. Era una explicación razonable que hasta su padre tendría que entender tarde o temprano.

—Oh, claro. Lo entiendo, si ya no tiene solución entonces…

—¡No, espera!— Sawamura movió sus manos con rapidez, tropezando un poco con las palabras y cuando vio que tenía su atención, carraspeó antes de continuar— llamé a un amigo, él tiene un montón de contactos y cree que puede conseguir la pieza, le di plazo hasta el miércoles para una respuesta así que todavía no es seguro, pero…— él estaba sonriendo, al parecer satisfecho con la solución a pesar de no tener la pieza completamente asegurada.

Sugawara se quedó en silencio por un momento, aparentando sopesar la solución. Pero en realidad su cabeza iba a toda velocidad por otros senderos. Tenía quince años cuando se dio cuenta que por más guapas que fueran sus compañeras de la escuela no le producían la misma sensación en la entrepierna cada vez que veía a uno de sus senpais trotar sin camiseta en el gimnasio.

Tuvo un par de epifanías más a lo largo de su vida, en su época universitaria estuvo saliendo con uno de sus compañeros de carrera. Fue un enamoramiento con muchos altibajos que duró poco menos de un año y del que ahora apenas se acuerda. Su última epifanía, por supuesto, la tuvo hace una semana, con Sawamura inclinándose sobre el capó del coche y colocando sus manos sobre el metal, sonriendo como un niño.

—Quiero decir, si no te importa esperar hasta el miércoles…— la frase lo obligó a centrarse de nuevo. Sugawara tenía muchos defectos pero por suerte la vida lo dotó con un tiempo de reacción bastante decente.

—Si hay una posibilidad de arreglarlo, no me importará esperar hasta el miércoles. Sé que ya te lo comenté hace una semana pero el coche realmente tiene un valor sentimental para mi padre. Esperaremos lo que sea necesario si de verdad puedes conseguir la pieza— sentenció con una sonrisa. Sawamura devolvió el gesto y así no resultó sencillo volver a concentrarse.

—Haremos lo imposible por conseguirla. De verdad es lo único en que falla y sería una lástima perder un coche como este sólo por una pieza. Ya no los construyen así— era curioso porque la voz de Sawamura estaba cargada de lo que parecía ser nostalgia.

—Esa frase la he oído de mi padre, se llevarían muy bien— sonrió, sin saber si acaso eso de mencionar a su padre tan seguido causaría buena impresión. Luego se recordó que estaba en el garaje de un taller mecánico y no en un bar de citas. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Oikawa y su cerebro empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas— entonces pasaré por aquí el miércoles, con suerte habrán buenas noticias— tuvo que morderse la lengua para no confesar casualmente que de todas formas era su día libre.

Sí. Tanto tiempo junto a Oikawa ya empezaba a notarse.

—Oh, no tienes que venir personalmente— Sawamura habló tan rápido y tajante que hubo un silencio brusco entre ambos. Juraría que vio rubor en sus mejillas, pero como empezó a negar con la cabeza tampoco podría asegurarlo completamente— ¡Lo siento! Eso sonó como una grosería, sólo quiero decir que puedes llamar al taller, imagino que debes estar muy ocupado y tampoco quiero hacerte perder el tiempo si todavía no hay noticias sobre la pieza— al final de la frase su voz era más moderada. Lo suficiente para desatar aquel nudo en su garganta.

Sugawara humedeció los labios antes de responder, sin desviar la mirada en ningún momento.

—El miércoles tengo las tardes libres de todas maneras, así que no es ningún problema. Si quedamos así, nos veremos en unos días— le aseguró, pronunciando la sonrisa tratando de mostrarse comedido.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que gastaría su preciada tarde libre a la semana por hacer una visita a un taller mecánico, jamás lo hubiera creído.

 

**  

 

Kyoutani sí se presentó ese lunes a la práctica, su sola presencia provocó que la tensión en el equipo se elevara como la espuma automáticamente. Oikawa era consciente que el rematador era la perfecta definición de “rebelde sin causa” y que eso no era culpa suya, escapaba a su control. Sin embargo, cada vez que se presentaba a su práctica con esa actitud Oikawa cuestionaba seriamente sus propias aptitudes como entrenador.

¿Qué hacer con un jugador con ese talento que carecía de espíritu de equipo? Colocarlo en un juego oficial era como un arma de doble filo. Pero Oikawa sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión tarde o temprano. Constantemente pensaba que todo resultaría mucho más fácil si Kyoutani no tuviera talento alguno, así tendría sustento para echarlo del equipo por su falta de compañerismo. Pero como solía suceder, la vida nunca tomaba el camino fácil.

Estaba decidido a tener una conversación con Kyoutani al finalizar el entrenamiento pero para sorpresa de ninguno de los presentes, fue el primero en desaparecer. Oikawa hizo gala del poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba para encarar la situación. Sobre todo porque los demás parecían desanimados y preocupados, excepto por Yahaba quien tenía los labios muy apretados. Lo conocía suficiente para saber que estaba conteniendo su disgusto lo mejor que podía.

—No quiero esas caras largas en mi gimnasio. Sé lo que todos están pensando pero yo soy quien debe ocuparse de todo. ¡Me pagan por ello!— exclamó con una sonrisa, su gesto de efusividad fue recibido de buen grado por los de primer año, Watari en cambio seguía mirando de reojo a su compañero de curso. Yahaba era el capitán, era lógico que se sintiera parcialmente responsable si había una oveja descarriada en el rebaño.

—Pero sensei…— Oikawa colocó una mano sobre su hombro, cortando de raíz cualquier protesta.

—Yahaba-kun no hagas que tu sensei se enfade. Terminemos de limpiar y luego vayan todos a casa a descansar que mañana tenemos entrenamiento después de clase— dio un par de palmadas para enfatizar su punto y la energía dentro el gimnasio pareció cambiar, al menos momentáneamente.

Por suerte para Oikawa, ese lunes no resultó un completo fracaso porque Iwaizumi había dicho que pasaría por él cuando acabara su entrenamiento con el equipo. Cuando quedaron en eso Oikawa hizo un esfuerzo para no parecer demasiado emocionado, pero era difícil. ¿Cuánto hacía que Iwaizumi y él no tenían este tipo de salidas casi improvisadas? Desde que su amigo se había mudado con su novia el tiempo que pasaban juntos era cada vez más reducido. Se sentía culpable cada vez que pensaba en ello, sabía que la única razón por la que estaba viéndose con Iwaizumi un lunes por la tarde luego de tanto tiempo era precisamente porque ya Saori era sólo un recuerdo.

Por supuesto que todo síntoma de culpabilidad se evaporó el instante en que vio el auto de Iwaizumi esperándolo fuera. Lo saludó efusivamente, entrando casi de un salto.

—¡Tan puntual como siempre, Iwa-chan!

—No sé por qué lo dices como si te sorprendiera— se encogió de hombros, tenía esa mirada tan intensa que a Oikawa le robaba el aliento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tantear el cinturón de seguridad para sentirse ocupado en algo— ¿Qué tal la práctica?

Lo malo que tuviese esa expresión tan suya, era que resultaba mucho más complicado para él mentirle. Casi sin darse cuenta estaba suspirando y acomodándose mejor en el asiento, dejando que las palabras salieran solas de sus labios.

—El equipo está esforzándose al máximo porque saben que se aproxima el torneo, pero… digamos que tengo una causa perdida. ¡Quiero decir, en realidad no deseo que sea una causa perdida!— exclamó de repente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Iwaizumi seguía con la misma expresión calmada de antes y eso consiguió tranquilizarlo— es muy bueno ¿sabes? Tiene mucho talento, su presencia en la cancha es arrolladora pero tiene mala actitud y creo que llegó tarde a la repartición de compañerismo. Es frustrante, si fuera otro tipo de jugador dejaría que se fuera, pero sería desaprovechar su potencial. Realmente no sé qué hacer, Iwa-chan…— la última frase fue casi un puchero.

Iwaizumi tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el timón del coche y lo miraba en silencio. Oikawa se sentía expuesto, como casi siempre sucedía en su presencia pero ahora todo resultaba un poco más real porque estaban en un espacio reducido. Era ridículo pero casi podía oír el bombeo de su corazón por la sola presencia de su amigo. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese nivel de patetismo?

—Sabes lo que diré, ¿cierto, Oikawa? Tienes que confrontarlo, pero de verdad. Un enfrentamiento directo y sin rodeos, que le deje las cosas claras. O se comporta o se va del equipo, sólo puedes darle esas dos opciones porque por muy talentoso que sea si no está dispuesto a trabajar en equipo a la larga sólo será un desastre y sé que lo sabes. Hay algunas veces en la vida en que la situación no te da más opciones, es todo o nada— Iwaizumi hablaba con la verdad, objetivamente era el mejor consejo que podía darle pero aún así sintió su estómago encogerse.

Confrontar. Oikawa podía ser bueno en muchas cosas, pero eso de confrontar a la gente no era su fuerte. Él solía manejar las cosas de otra manera, lo suyo eran más las indirectas y los dobleces. Era una de las razones por las que tampoco se había enfrentado a Iwaizumi.

 _“Te quiero Iwa-chan. Quiero que seamos más que amigos, quiero apostarlo todo contigo”_ era una frase que evocaba en ensoñaciones con tanta facilidad que resultaba doloroso.

—Sí. Supongo que tienes razón, hay cosas que son inevitables y que acaban explotándote en la cara ¿cierto?— como pregunta retórica, no obtuvo respuesta, tan sólo el sonido del motor del coche encendiéndose finalmente.

—Piensas demasiado las cosas, Oikawa, siempre te lo digo. Vamos, anímate, iremos a cenar al centro. Yo invito…— Iwaizumi tenía la vista fija al frente, pero Oikawa reconocía perfectamente su amago de sonrisa.

—¡Una cita! ¡Qué considerado eres Iwa-chan!— exclamó riendo, un hueco en su estómago de sólo imaginarse si esa broma fuera verdad. Si tan sólo pudiera ser cierto.

—Perdona, quise decir que yo invito pero tú pagas, Oikawa— murmuró Iwaizumi, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener una carcajada. Era bueno volver a eso, sus comentarios ácidos para meterse con él, sus medias sonrisas y sobre todo lo relajado que parecía en su presencia.

—¡Eres el peor, Iwa-chan!

 

**

 

Sugawara miró su taza de café otra vez, en realidad no le apetecía en lo absoluto pero se la encargó a Noya para tener una excusa formal y quedarse en la cafetería por un par de horas más. Era miércoles por la tarde y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no deseaba llegar a casa para descansar.

Ese día había marchado rumbo al taller mecánico, con el propósito de tener noticias sobre el carro de su padre. Y aunque sí le habían dado una respuesta sobre la pieza que necesitaban repararlo, lo escuchó de labios de alguien más porque Sawamura no se encontraba presente en ese momento. Sabía que era estúpido, pero no podía evitar sentir que la mitad de su tarde había sido un completo fracaso.

Así que en lugar de volver a casa a lamentarse, decidió detenerse en su cafetería de siempre sólo para distraerse un poco. Aunque eso tampoco estaba funcionando, otro fracaso.

Sabía que estaba comportándose como un adolescente, tenía un deslumbramiento ridículo que ya pasaría. En cuanto el auto de su padre se arreglara, no tendría que poner un pie de nuevo en aquel taller y podría sacarse a Sawamura Daichi de la cabeza. Era sólo un enamoramiento, una especie de adolescencia tardía a pesar que ya rozaba los treinta. Algo sin importancia. Pasajero.

—¡Gracias por venir, Daichi-san! Si hubiéramos tenido que llamar a los del servicio técnico nos habrían cobrado una millonada.

—No es nada, Nishinoya, sólo que revisen bien los filtros como les dije y seguro no pasará otra vez.

—¿De verdad no quieres nada? ¡Llévate algo para el taller, al menos! Te aseguro que Ryuu sí lo agradecerá.

La conversación le llamó la atención en primer lugar porque distinguió la voz de Noya por encima de las otras que estaban en la cafetería. Pero Sugawara se quedó casi sin aliento al comprobar que no estaba delirando cosas y sí era la voz de Sawamura. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se sintió automáticamente expuesto pero lo que congeló su estómago fue aquel gesto de saludo. Sawamura tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y él no tuvo más remedio que imitarlo.

—¡Oh! ¿Ustedes se conocen?— tardó un instante más en desviar la vista hacia Noya, quien les miraba a ambos con ese brillo de curiosidad en los ojos, tan propio de él.

—Bueno, Sawamura-san está echándome una mano con el coche de mi padre. Ya me dijeron que la pieza vendrá en una semana, muchas gracias por todo…— se apresuró a decir, esperando que la torpeza no fuera tan obvia en sus palabras. Por suerte tenía el suficiente autocontrol y madurez para evitar cualquier alusión a su infortunada ausencia.

—¡Es cierto! Se supone que iba a estar ahí para… lo lamento mucho, pero surgió una especie de emergencia— a pesar de todo el tema sí salió a flote, de boca de Sawamura quien parecía de verdad arrepentido por su ausencia. ¿O estaba imaginando cosas?

—¡Daichi-san vino a echarnos una mano! Una de nuestras máquinas estaba dando problemas y él es el mejor para estas cosas— Noya le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a Sawamura, con una enorme sonrisa. Éste parecía un poco avergonzado de ser el centro de atención, pero eso no estaba conteniendo a Noya— Daichi-san, insisto en que debes llevarte algo al taller. Sólo dame unos minutos y te dejaré un paquete que no podrás rechazar. ¡Suga-san, te lo encargo! ¡No dejes que cruce esa puerta!— antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, éste ya había desaparecido, rumbo hasta el mostrador de la cafetería.

Sawamura seguía ahí en pie, a un par de metros de donde él estaba sentado. Estaba comprometido a decir algo, por suerte consiguió dominar sus nervios lo suficiente para hacerle un gesto indicando el asiento vacío que estaba frente a él.

—Puedes sentarte si quieres, no sabemos cuánto pueda tardar Noya— Sugawara se felicitó a sí mismo por sonar naturalmente casual.

—No tenía idea que tú y Noya se conocían, lleva dándome lata algunos años, tenemos un amigo en común— Sawamura tomó asiento, mirándolo a los ojos al hablar mientras él hacía un esfuerzo por ignorar el cosquilleo absurdo en su estómago. Sólo era un deslumbramiento, nada más. No estaba para tonterías.

—Le di clases en la universidad y desde que trabaja en esta cafetería nos vemos con cierta frecuencia. Además seguro que a ti te pasa que resulta imposible ignorarlo— por la risa contenida en sus labios, era obvio que sabía bien de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Entonces eres profesor?— sus ojos abiertos parecían curiosos, realmente interesados en lo que Sugawara tenía para decir. Nuevamente se dijo que era parte de su imaginación, no lo conocía de nada y eso de inferir sus pensamientos a través de sus gestos era una muy mala idea.

—Enseño matemáticas y cálculo en la universidad algunos días a la semana, pero trabajo tiempo completo como titular en un colegio. Así que tengo que lidiar con adolescentes todos los días, todavía no sé qué karma estoy pagando de mi vida pasada— sonrió resuelto, un poco más empoderado de la conversación, aún cuando todavía tenía toda la atención de Sawamura. Parecía fácil, una vez estaba en un tema que dominaba.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea, Sugawara-san. Mis vecinos tienen hijos adolescentes y a veces sus discusiones llegan hasta el patio de mi casa. Siempre que sucede empiezo a preguntarme si fui un espécimen raro porque no recuerdo haber dado tantos dolores de cabeza a mis padres— rió al terminar la frase y él no pudo evitar pensar que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Las palabras _deslumbramiento pasajero_ seguían pasando por su cabeza pero cada vez con menos frecuencia.

—En mi familia hay un dilema pues mi madre dice que yo era un completo ángel, pero mi padre opina justo lo contrario— fue su turno de reír. No mentía, sí era una especie de debate en su familia. Sugawara recordaba no haber dado muchos problemas en general pero tampoco olvidaba las ocasiones que hacía travesuras y se salvaba de un castigo más severo al mostrar un exagerado arrepentimiento y hacer pucheros a su madre.

—¡Aquí está Daichi-san!— Noya apareció con una bolsa de papel entre las manos y una enorme sonrisa— están recién salidos del horno. ¡No puedes negarte o me enfadaré en serio! Además a mi jefe tampoco le gustaría que te haya dejado marchar con las manos vacías— el muchacho seguía hablando emocionado, hasta que pareció caer en cuenta que Sawamura estaba ahora sentado en la misma mesa que él. Parpadeó un par de veces, lo conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba sopesando sus próximas palabras— si quieres ahora puedo traerte ese café.

La sugerencia resonó en el aire y quizás si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Sugawara habría querido que lo tragase la tierra. Pero en labios de Noya la frase no sonaba mal, sino hasta casi convincente. Tal vez por eso Sugawara no se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando Sawamura pronunció la sonrisa, mientras asentía.

—Creo que después de todo aceptaré ese café.

 

**

 

Podía escuchar los suspiros de Sugawara desde el sofá, la intención de Oikawa era ver partidos de voleibol en el portátil pero aún no tenía los cascos puestos. Se fijó en la postura de su compañero de piso, la espalda tensa y el ceño fruncido. Había un montón de papeles sobre la mesa y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Era ese momento del mes en que estaba calificando exámenes y se cuestionaba sobre su capacidad como profesor. Pasaba con regularidad y Oikawa terminaba animándolo siempre que le era posible.

—Déjame adivinar, sigues teniendo unos estudiantes terribles— preguntó con su mejor sonrisa, aunque eso no ayudó en nada a la expresión compungida de Sugawara.

—¿Sabes de quienes te hablo siempre?— no tenía que decírselo, pero asintió de todas formas. Sugawara hablaba de tanto en tanto sobre dos de sus estudiantes que formaban parte del equipo de voleibol. Recordaba a uno en especial, Kageyama Tobio, porque era el armador oficial de Karasuno y el condenado mocoso era muy bueno. Tenía talento natural en la cancha, era el tipo de jugador que podía cambiar el ritmo de cualquier partido.

—¿Del rey de la cancha y el enano pelirrojo?— Oikawa sonrió al ver la expresión de Sugawara. Él la había puesto esos apodos sólo por fastidiar, aunque a su compañero le había dicho que era malo para recordar los nombres— veamos si estoy en lo correcto sobre esos dos, seguro que de nuevo están sufriendo para tener calificaciones aceptables, temes que los echen del equipo y que te sientas culpable hasta que se gradúen. Puedes detenerme en cualquier momento si me equivoco, Suga-chan…

La única respuesta llegó en forma de resoplido. Oikawa se llevó ambas manos a la boca para ahogar una carcajada. No debía sobrepasarse, menos hoy que era el turno de Sugawara de cocinar y lo mejor era evitar enfadarlo demasiado.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez que esto no tiene que ver con tu capacidad para enseñar? ¿Has considerado la posibilidad que esos dos simplemente sean negados para el estudio? ¡No se puede ser tan bueno en los deportes y además ser un superdotado!— exclamó con dramatismo, pero el efecto funcionó porque esta vez le arrancó una carcajada a Sugawara. Punto para Oikawa.

—Deja de burlarte de mis estudiantes y mejor cuéntame cómo están las cosas con Iwaizumi, cuando te quedas muy callado me preocupa— lo peor de todo era que el tono intenso de Sugawara tenía razón de ser. Oikawa tenía una capacidad increíble para hacer un desastre con la mejor de las intenciones. Los últimos días habían hablado casi a diario y se habían visto con mucha frecuencia.

Eso por un lado era muy bueno, porque podía echarle un ojo a su mejor amigo y comprobar que su estado de ánimo iba mejorando. Pero por otro era muy malo, porque Oikawa tenía que contenerse constantemente. Casi había olvidado lo difícil que era convivir con Iwaizumi todo el tiempo y hacer un esfuerzo por parecer una persona normal. Una que no estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

—Está más animado, creo que resultó todo un poco más fácil porque su novia se mudó a Tokio. ¿No te parece? Quiero decir, así no corre peligro de encontrársela en algún sitio y que sea todo más incómodo. Sé que no mantienen comunicación, o al menos eso me dijo…— repitió las palabras de Iwaizumi con bastante convicción, después de todo su mejor amigo no tenía razones para mentirle. Excepto que lo hiciera para no preocuparlo— ¿sabes? leí un artículo en internet que conseguirse una mascota ayuda en estos casos. ¿Qué te parece? Le comenté a Iwa-chan de ir a un albergue juntos y no se negó a la primera. ¡Creo que eso es una buena señal!

La expresión de Sugawara era difícil de descifrar, Oikawa escogió creer que no lo consideraba una idea tan terrible. Mientras más lo pensaba, más convencido estaba que sería algo bueno para Iwaizumi. A su amigo siempre le gustaron los animales, de hecho el tiempo en que vivieron juntos consideraron en algún momento tener una mascota. Luego Iwaizumi empezó a salir con Saori y las cosas cambiaron más rápido de lo que a Oikawa le hubiera gustado.

—Sólo me tienes que prometer que si tu gran idea falla nosotros no vamos a adoptar al perro, Oikawa…

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquella respuesta, Oikawa abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo y la réplica salió de sus labios de manera instantánea.

—¡No dejarías a un perrito indefenso en la calle, Koushi!— protestó a todo pulmón, pero la expresión de Sugawara se volvió aún más severa— yo sé que serías incapaz, aunque pongas esa cara de madre estricta a mí no me engañas. Estás relleno de algodón, Sugawara Koushi— masculló, sacándole la lengua en un arranque infantil por zanjar el tema. 

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata a ese comentario, más que un par de susurros que no alcanzó a comprender. Pero podía apostar que estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo porque sabía que él tenía toda la razón. Muy a su pesar, Sugawara era justo lo que aparentaba ser: una buena persona. Era la razón por la que habían congeniado bien y probablemente por lo cual seguía soportándolo a pesar que él no fuese fácil de sobrellevar. Oikawa volvió la vista a su portátil, olvidándose por un momento de perros y adopciones, pensando en voleibol otra vez. De todas formas, vería de nuevo a Iwaizumi mañana y volverían a tocar el tema.

 

**

 

Todavía tenía presente la sensación de estar comportándose como un completo adolescente. Sugawara había avisado a sus alumnos de la universidad que se retiraría temprano esa tarde, pues tenía que ir al taller mecánico a retirar el coche de su padre. En realidad bien podría haber esperado hasta su día libre de clases vespertinas pero Sawamura le había dicho que estaría fuera de Miyagi unos días. Así que si quería encontrárselo en el taller mecánico, tendría que ir hoy.

Un adolescente completamente hormonado, ya lo sabía.

Pero supuso que a fin de cuentas eso daba igual, pues Sawamura estaba sonriendo mientras él encendía el coche. El motor sonaba perfecto, aunque de nuevo Sugawara no era experto en coches y el que arrancara ya resultaba un enorme avance.

Quizás hubiera sido buena idea traer a su padre, pero el hombre tenía gripe desde hacía dos días y como su madre era una maniática le tenía prohibido salir de casa para no agravar la situación. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de contradecirla, así que Sugawara era el único de la familia en el taller esa tarde. Tampoco era un problema.

—Mi padre estará extasiado— dijo al final, incapaz de disimular la sonrisa. Lo bueno del contexto era que seguramente Sawamura pensaría que tan sólo estaba complacido por el buen trabajo.

—Puedes darle saludos de mi parte, es una lástima que no haya podido conocerle. ¡Pero puedes asegurarle que si vuelve a tener otro problema lo resolveremos!— su voz era firme y Sugawara no dudaba que hablara en serio. Por un momento pensó que si Oikawa estuviera enterado de esto, ya estaría planeando nuevas fallas para el coche de su padre. Luego de años de convivencia era obvio que acabara afectándole.

—Se lo diré, probablemente mi madre no esté muy contenta, ella de verdad ya había pensado que era hora de deshacerse de él— sonrió apoyando ambas manos sobre el volante. La expresión de espanto de Sawamura seguramente sería parecida a la de su padre si pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Él no pudo contener la risa, divirtiéndose con la situación— muchas gracias de nuevo, Sawamura-san…

—Daichi…— el nombre resonó en sus oídos y Sugawara agradeció tener todavía ambas manos apoyadas sobre el volante. Al menos no había quedado en la vergonzosa situación de dar un respingo hasta golpearse con el techo del Nissan.

—¿Qué…?— le habría gustado poder hacer algo más que balbucear como un niño, pero Sawamura le estaba mirando sin dejar de sonreír. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera el típico caso de “me estoy riendo de ti, no contigo” o acabaría por estrellar el Nissan y hacer realidad el sueño de su madre.

—Creo que luego de ese café no hay problema en que me llames Daichi— él seguía sonriendo y Sugawara decidió que daba igual comportarse como un adolescente. Quizás estaba a punto de hacer el ridículo pero Sawamura ( _Daichi_ ) le estaba dando pie a ello. No podía estar equivocado.

—Acepto sólo si me llamas Suga, todo el mundo lo hace de todas formas…— agregó al final, encogiéndose de hombros como si no tuviera importancia. Obtuvo por respuesta una sonrisa, más que suficiente para saber que iba por buen camino— que te vaya bien por…— luego se dio cuenta que no recordaba con exactitud dónde mencionó Daichi que iría. Genial. Sus mejillas se encendieron instantáneamente.

—Voy a Yokohama. Me quedaré ahí unos días, es una boda familiar. Ya sabes, el tipo de compromiso que es ineludible…— él asintió a sus palabras, su vida estaba llena de ese tipo de eventos sociales a los que no podía faltar a menos que estuviera dispuesto a ser desheredado por sus padres— ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que, si quieres, cuando esté de regreso quizás podamos repetir ese café.

La propuesta lo tomó por sorpresa y separó los labios sin emitir sonido. Estaba muy consciente que su rostro debía estar aún más rojo que antes, estaba siendo completamente obvio. Esto era peor que un adolescente, sin duda.

—Por supuesto. Tienes mi número, llámame cuando estés de regreso— Sugawara se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al ser capaz de pronunciar aquello sin sonar como un niño en la mañana de su cumpleaños.

 

**

 

La expresión de Iwaizumi no dejaba lugar a las dudas, se sentía fuera de lugar en ese sitio así que Oikawa tendría que hacer un doble esfuerzo para que su plan funcionara. Matsukawa, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, le había hablado de aquel albergue y dado buenas referencias. De hecho ahí había adoptado a su mascota el año pasado y por lo que Oikawa sabía, todo había marchado sobre ruedas. Claro que la personalidad de Matsukawa no tenía nada que ver con Iwaizumi, ni el profesor de historia había pasado por una tragedia amorosa al momento de buscar un perro como compañía.

—Oikawa, sólo te recuerdo que leer un artículo en internet no te otorga un doctorado sobre mascotas— por supuesto Iwaizumi estaba quejándose y ni siquiera habían bajando del automóvil. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su encanto para no ponerlo en su lugar, era demasiado pronto.

—Mattsun dijo que este era un sitio fiable. Vamos, nadie te está obligando a nada…

—¿En serio?

—¡Iwa-chan! No te estoy obligando, sólo te traje hasta aquí para que consideres todas las posibilidades. Si al final no quieres, tampoco te hará daño estar rodeado de cachorritos, pero no te les acerques mucho o les contagiarás las pulgas— le regaló su mejor sonrisa y sin darle tiempo para una réplica, se bajó del coche con rapidez. Su amigo no tardó en hacer lo mismo, dando un gran portazo al coche. Oikawa uno, Iwaizumi cero.

Al menos Iwaizumi siguió sus pasos y no protestó mientras ambos esperaban a que alguien apareciera en la recepción. Era un sitio pequeño pero lucía acogedor, podía escuchar los ladridos al final del pasillo. Oikawa era el tipo de persona que le gustaba convivir con animales pero que por diversas razones nunca había tenido una mascota. Irónicamente lo más cercano era este momento, buscando una mascota para hacerle compañía a su mejor amigo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Teníamos una pequeña emergencia en la trastienda, pero ya está— cuando el encargado del albergue apareció, lucía un poco cansado y Oikawa se preguntó qué tipo de emergencia animal se trataba. Luego se fijó en él con más detenimiento, tenía una apariencia algo intimidante pero sonreía, llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta y se le hacía familiar, aunque no conseguía determinar de dónde.

—¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?— preguntó sin pensarlo mucho, apoyando ambas manos sobre la recepción. El chico parecía estudiarlo con la mirada, como si estuviera decidiendo que Oikawa tenía la razón. De verdad le sonaba de algún lado.

—¡Oh! ¿Tú no eres el compañero de piso de Suga…?— al escuchar aquel nombre, algo hizo click en su cabeza. Casi sin darse cuenta acababa de dar dos palmaditas, con la expresión sorprendida de Iwaizumi sobre él.

—¡Asahi-kun! ¡Es cierto! Pero pensé que trabajabas en el negocio de tu familia. ¿Ahora eres rescatista?— preguntó curioso. Asahi era amigo de Sugawara, habían estudiado en la misma secundaria. Cuando empezó a vivir con él, Asahi solía pasarse más por casa pero cuando los horarios de Oikawa empezaron a volverse más desastrosos, no volvieron a coincidir.

—Trabajo aquí unas cuantas horas a la semana, es voluntario…— se rascó la barbilla, quizás un poco incómodo de ser el centro de atención. Oikawa pronunció la sonrisa, ahora recordaba las veces que Sugawara le había pedido que fuera ‘bueno’ con Asahi. ¡Lo decía como si él fuera problemático!— ¿Vas a adoptar un perro?

—¡Oh! No, no es para mí. Ya Suga-chan me advirtió que nada de animales, usó esa expresión de madre histérica y tuve que aceptar sus términos. ¡Es para Iwa-chan!— exclamó, sosteniendo a Iwaizumi del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, como para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

—No tienes que gritar, _tu amigo_ está frente a nosotros…— Oikawa frunció el ceño, por alguna razón que recalcara que Asahi era su amigo le resultaba curiosa. Pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario, después de todo corría el riesgo que Iwaizumi se molestara en serio y se fuera de ahí sin haber visto ni un solo cachorrito.

—¡Oh! Entiendo. Bien, vengan conmigo…— Asahi les hizo una señal y ambos le siguieron por el pasillo. Oikawa contó los segundos que pasaron hasta que Iwaizumi decidió librarse sutilmente de su agarre. Quince. Quince míseros segundos. Pero se esforzó en no pensar en ello ya que Asahi abrió la puerta y los ladridos se intensificaron. Ya no le estaba rodeando del brazo pero conocía bastante a Iwaizumi para notar la tensión que envolvía su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos instantes se relajó un poco y empezó a recorrer por voluntad propia las jaulas, aunque sin detenerse mucho tiempo en ninguna en particular. Oikawa frunció el ceño, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de decirle a Iwaizumi que al menos hiciera un mínimo de esfuerzo.

Suspiró moviéndose con curiosidad a su alrededor, había perros de distintos tamaños y no todos tenían la apariencia de ser precisamente cachorritos. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Asahi qué se supone que pasaba con ellos que no adoptaban. Pero seguro que no era la mejor conversación en este momento, en especial cuando Iwaizumi parecía bastante interesado en una de las jaulas.

—Casi no se mueve ¿está enfermo?— Oikawa se acercó justo al momento que él estaba haciendo esa pregunta. Dentro de la jaula había un cachorro recostado en una esquina, a diferencia de los otros no parecía estar muy interesado en ladrar o llamar mucho la atención.

—¡Oh! No, está perfectamente sana. Es una hembra y tengo entendido que la recibieron hace poco, la encontraron abandonada y pusieron anuncios pero nadie ha venido a reclamarla— Oikawa aprovechó que Asahi se estaba acercando también hacia la jaula para señalar el candado que colgaba de la puerta.

—¿La puedes abrir?

—Por supuesto…— no le tomó más que unos instantes deshacerse del candado. Oikawa sabía que estaban ahí por Iwaizumi y no por él. Pero ya que se había mostrado interesado y lo conocía suficiente para saber que no pediría abiertamente sostener al cachorro. Tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta, como siempre.

—A ver, ven aquí con Oikawa. No le tengas miedo a ese tipo con mala cara, pequeña. Iwa-chan ladra pero no muerde…— por un momento pensó que no se dejaría sostener, pero se quedó quietita cuando estuvo en sus brazos. No parecía especialmente contenta pero tampoco estaba aterrada como él había temido en un principio. Sonrió y le rascó la barbilla— es muy linda, ¿no crees?

Iwaizumi no dijo nada pero extendió una mano hasta tocarla. La perra parecía satisfecha porque estaba moviendo la cola, o eso juraría Oikawa quien todavía la sostenía entre sus brazos. Era ridículo eso de pensar en las conexiones automáticas con los animales, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero Iwaizumi tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios. Oikawa estaba seguro que de no ser por los ladridos de los perros se podría escuchar perfectamente el sonido de su corazón bombeando con fiereza.

Le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta que Asahi los observaba con detenimiento, estaba sonriendo y tenía toda la apariencia de estar complacido.

—¿Qué te parece, Iwa-chan? Si no te conociera diría que fue amor a primera vista— comentó sin disimular su satisfacción. Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gruñido incrédulo, pero a los pocos instantes estaba elevando los brazos, buscando contacto personal con la perra. La sostenía con firmeza, sin dejar de mirarla y Oikawa tuvo que usar de nuevo su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle los labios a mordiscos.

Iwaizumi sonreía, contemplando a la que seguramente sería su nueva mascota. ¡Lo había conseguido! Podía anotarse su segundo triunfo de la tarde.

 

**

 

—¿De verdad le pusiste así al perro, Oikawa?— miró a su compañero de piso con escepticismo, por un momento pensando que estaba quedando con él. Pero la expresión de indignación que obtuvo por respuesta le hizo ver su error. No dijo nada más al respecto, después de todo si lo pensaba con detenimiento era algo muy propio de Oikawa usar el kanji de “amor” para nombrar al bendito perro.

Ambos estaban en el parque que quedaba a tres cuadras de su apartamento, Sugawara tenía la tarde libre y Oikawa acabó por convencerle de salir. No lo dijo en voz alta, pero le vino bien despejarse un rato, era mejor seguir hablando sobre la mascota de Iwaizumi que pensar en sus chats telefónicos con Sawamura. Daichi. Con Daichi.  

—¿Qué tiene de malo que le haya puesto Aiko? A Iwa-chan no se le ocurría ninguno bueno y dejó que yo me encargara, no le veo nada malo. ¡Me parece que le encaja perfecto!— exclamó completamente convencido de lo que decía. Sugawara había visto decenas de fotos desde el teléfono de Oikawa y en fondo reconocía que el animalito era bonito. Además al parecer estaba comportándose bastante bien, al menos por lo que había escuchado no parecía que Iwaizumi estuviera arrepintiéndose de su decisión.

—Como tú digas, de todas formas me alegra que le hayas conseguido un hogar. ¡Asahi me contó que la habían abandonado a su suerte! ¿Quién hace algo así?— frunció el ceño con reprobación. A él le gustaban los animales, pero por el momento no creía tener el tiempo para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande.

—Seres humanos de segunda categoría, Suga-chan…— Oikawa hizo una mueca de disgusto. Él estuvo a punto de darle la razón pero el teléfono vibró en su chaqueta y aunque no solía tomarlo cuando estaba con medio de una conversación, no resistió la tentación de echar un vistazo a la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Daichi pero tuvo que ignorar el vacío en su estómago porque Oikawa le dio un toquecito en el hombro para llamar su atención— quiero preguntarte una cosa. Es una especie de consulta, me gustaría saber tu opinión. ¡Te juro que esta vez sí es importante!

—Te doy mi opinión hasta para comprar cereal, Oikawa. Creo que a estas alturas dudo que digas algo que me sorprenda— se encogió de hombros, pero suavizó el gesto.

—Es sobre el equipo de voleibol. Ya sabes que tengo un estudiante más bien problemático y había pensado si sería buena idea llevarlos de excursión. Sacarlos de su ambiente normal para conseguir hablar con ellos y que funcione. Estuve leyendo sobre dinámicas de grupo y se me ocurrió que sería buena idea. ¡Incluso tengo el lugar perfecto para ello!— exclamó visiblemente entusiasmado.

Repasó mentalmente el plan de Oikawa y lo cierto era que sonaba razonable. Él nunca se había visto en una situación parecida, no recordaba haber tenido un estudiante particularmente problemático. Claro que asistir a clases de matemáticas no era lo mismo que practicar un deporte colectivo.

—Me parece bien, convivir fuera del gimnasio y de la escuela suena a buena idea. Estás hablando del mismo chico que dices que tiene muchísimo talento ¿cierto? Creo que puede funcionar para neutralizarlo un poco porque así lo sacarás de su zona segura. Además que seguro pasarán un buen rato. ¿Piensas llevarlos un fin de semana?— preguntó curioso, no sería la primera vez pues Oikawa solía irse de campamento y a partidos de práctica con el equipo, a menudo fuera de la ciudad. Antes de escuchar la respuesta, su teléfono volvió a vibrar con un nuevo mensaje.

Otra vez la opresión placentera en sus estómago.

—De momento estoy pensando en ir y venir el mismo día pero tampoco lo descarto…— evidentemente era otro mensaje de Daichi y no pudo evitar pensar cuánto tardarían en volver a casa para que él pudiera responder con calma. De repente empezó a ser demasiado consciente de sí mismo y el incómodo silencio a su alrededor. Eso sólo podía significar que el instinto de observación de Oikawa estaba trabajando a toda velocidad y sacando conclusiones apresuradas— hoy estás muy popular, Suga-chan. ¿Tienes un admirador secreto, acaso?

Sabía que el tono de burla de Oikawa era sólo para molestarlo, no lo decía en serio. Sin embargo por la expresión que éste tenía, se dio cuenta que el sonrojo en las mejillas le había delatado. Oikawa tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no sabía si por espanto o sorpresa. Quizás ambos.

—¡Koushi! ¿Qué me has estado ocultando y por cuánto tiempo?— clamó a todo pulmón y él quiso que le tragara la tierra.

—No es… no es nada, Oikawa. De verdad…— balbuceó apenado, aunque supo bien que eso no era suficiente para contener el hambre de información de Oikawa. Por un momento creyó que estaba conteniendo las ganas de quitarle el teléfono para comprobarlo por su cuenta. Suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que estaba completamente atrapado— nos conocimos hace sólo unas semanas. Es quien estaba arreglando el coche de mi padre ¿recuerdas que te lo comenté? Supongo que nos caímos bien…

—¿Un mecánico guapo te está acosando, Koushi?— Oikawa le interrumpió enseguida. Recordaba la primera conversación franca que habían tenido sobre sus gustos. El idiota de Oikawa le hizo prometer solemnemente que no se enamoraría de él a pesar de su encanto natural— ¿Cómo es que me entero hasta ahora? ¡Exijo una explicación!

—¡Porque no es nada! Sólo intercambiamos números de teléfono, ahora está en Yokohama y supongo que…— la expresión repentinamente seria de Oikawa detuvo sus intentos de explicación. Muchas veces se quejaba de sus actitudes algo infantiles pero lo cierto era que prefería lidiar con ese Oikawa que con quien le miraba ahora con actitud pensativa y solemne.

—Que te esté chateando desde Yokohama ya te dice todo lo que quieres saber— dijo al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Oikawa se inclinó lo justo para darle una palmadita en el hombro, mientras pronunciaba la sonrisa— queda con él cuanto antes. Y luego me lo tienes que presentar, prometo dejarle una buena impresión.

Sugawara negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba luchando una batalla perdida. Pero pareció contagiarse por un instante de la seguridad con que Oikawa hablaba. En el fondo sabía que su amigo tenía razón, no estaba seguro por qué estaba tan lleno de dudas al principio si era algo tan impropio de él. Quizás porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente se fijaba en alguien.

—Te lo presentaré luego de varias citas, Oikawa. Sólo por si acaso, si llegas a espantarlo vas a tener que conseguirte otra persona que te aguante a diario— masculló con fingido tono amenazante. El respingo de protesta no se hizo esperar y Sugawara le hizo un gesto para que finalmente retomaran el camino a casa.

Era cierto, tendría que quedar con Daichi cuanto antes, no podía desperdiciar todos esos mensajes de texto.

 

**

 

Cuando Matsukawa se presentó ante él con una taza de café en la mano y un pan de leche en la otra, Oikawa supo que significaba problemas. Se quedó mirando a su colega con el ceño fruncido, lo peor de todo era que el pan de leche se veía reluciente y no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarlo entre las manos.

—Tengo miedo, me estás tratando demasiado bien. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No me digas por favor que Yahaba y Kyoutani están en la oficina del director porque han peleado. Puedo resistir cualquier cosa menos eso— comentó con exagerado dramatismo, aunque lo cierto era que tampoco resultaba tan descabellado imaginarse a ese par en la oficina del director.

—¿Recuerdas que me pediste que te acompañara de excursión con los chicos del equipo?— Matsukawa lo estaba mirando afligido y Oikawa supo enseguida de qué estaba hablando. Pudo sentir el golpe de mala suerte como una bocanada de aire frío que le recorrió la espalda.

—Estás dándome el plantón. ¡A mí! Mattsun si esto no es porque te vas a casar, te juro que…

—Van a venir de visita unos familiares. Surgió de improviso, de verdad que lo siento, sabes que si fuera por mí…— Oikawa le hizo un gesto para dejar el tema por la paz. Sabía que de no ser realmente importante, no estarían teniendo esta conversación.

—Está bien, todavía tengo tiempo para ver si consigo sonsacar a algún otro profesor. Claro que sólo tú ibas a poder hablarles de historia y poesía durante el viaje. Les diré que tendrán que escribir un ensayo, así sentirás que fuiste con nosotros de todas maneras— comentó más animado, tratando de no darle tanta importancia. En realidad le había pedido a Matsukawa que los acompañara porque a fin de cuentas irían al Castillo de Aoba, llevar al titular de historia seguro que les resultaría doblemente productivo.

Se los había comunicado el día anterior, después de las prácticas. Las reacciones del equipo fueron variadas, desde los visiblemente emocionados como Watari hasta los sorprendidos como Kindaichi. Kunimi incluso había tenido el descaro de preguntar si la compañía de Matsukawa equivalía a créditos extra en la clase de historia. Yahaba se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a organizar lo que hiciera falta, como era predecible. Kyoutani por su parte no había dicho nada, Oikawa no podía decir que estaba sorprendido, pero como tampoco hubo quejas lo dejó estar.

—En caso que no consiga a nadie, lo peor que puede suceder es que en lugar de estar todo el fin de semana, podría ir y venir en el día como pensé originalmente— se encogió de hombros, haciendo un esfuerzo por no decaer su ánimo. Seguía creyendo que todo esto era buena idea y que acabaría haciéndole un bien al equipo.

—Supongo que sí, eso tampoco suena mal. De verdad que lo siento mucho— Matsukawa se dejó caer frente a él en la mesa de los profesores. Oikawa volvió a encogerse de hombros, mientras repasaba el cuerpo docente mentalmente. ¿Quién era fácilmente manipulable? Quizás si le comentaba a la orientadora escolar, a ella le parecía buena idea— al menos dime que les está yendo bien con Aiko, así no me sentiré tan terrible…— la repentina mención a la mascota de Iwaizumi lo distrajo de su línea de pensamiento. A Oikawa le seguía pareciendo curioso que Matsukawa siempre se refería a Aiko en plural, como si en verdad fuera de los dos y no sólo de Iwaizumi.

—Aiko es un encanto, o quizás es que Iwa-chan le impuso disciplina desde el día uno. No ha hecho en la alfombra ni una sola vez. ¡Es francamente increíble!— Oikawa lo recordaba perfectamente, cómo Iwaizumi le hablaba a la perrita como se le habla a un niño para darle instrucciones. Su voz era suave pero firme, era fácil entender por qué Aiko siempre le obedecía o le llenaba de lametones cuando estaba lo bastante cerca de su rostro.

Éste era uno de los típicos momentos en que Oikawa Tooru sabía que estaba perdido. Lo peor era que se le debía notar en la cara, porque sino por qué otra razón Matsukawa iba a estar sonriéndole esa forma. Con los ojos brillantes y sus labios formando una curva traviesa.

Y pensar que le resultó una sorpresa en su momento cuando Matsukawa le dijo con fingida pena que había confundido a Iwaizumi con su pareja. “Es por la forma en que hablas de él” había dicho en ese entonces. Con el mismo gesto sabelotodo que también había visto en Sugawara tiempo atrás.

—No digas nada, Mattsun…— frunció el ceño en protesta.

—¡No he dicho nada!

—Pero lo pensaste— masculló, apoyando ambos codos en la mesa, fingiendo indignación aunque en realidad estaba conteniendo una carcajada. Al menos aún le quedaba valor para reírse de sí mismo. Matsukawa sí que se rió, enseñando los dientes y Oikawa dio gracias que sólo estuvieran ellos dos en la sala de profesores.

—Tal vez…

 

**

 

Sugawara tuvo que contenerse de reír a carcajadas cuando observó la expresión de Daichi al escucharlo ordenar mapo tofu para la cena. Era un sábado por la noche y habían quedado de cenar juntos hacía dos días, después de que Daichi regresara de Yokohama. Lo peor era admitir que Oikawa tenía la razón, ahora que era capaz de mirar todo con más frialdad y podía leer los gestos de Daichi, supo que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. La forma en que él estaba sonriendo mientras cenaban en aquel restaurante en el centro de la ciudad no dejaba mucho margen de dudas.

Eso o Sugawara se sentía especialmente positivo esa noche.

—¿Y por qué entonces no buscaste trabajo en Tokio? No es que te esté echando, por supuesto— el interés de Daichi era genuino, su mirada era transparente y sincera. Él por su parte estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar ese cosquilleo en el estómago que no le pasaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

—Mis padres…— Sugawara le sonrió, creía que aferrarse a la política de ser sincero en la primera cita era buena idea. Daichi continuaba mirándolo con curiosidad así que supuso que no se había equivocado— soy hijo único y mis padres no se hacen cada vez más jóvenes. Quizás es bastante estúpido pero creí que estando cerca de ellos haría todo más fácil. Sobre todo cuando el coche de papá se avería a cada rato, ya sabes— la última frase le arrancó a Daichi una sonrisa.

—Creo que te entiendo, me pasó algo similar. Tenía muchos planes para cuando me graduara de la secundaria, pero papá enfermó y decidí que ocuparme del taller era lo que necesitaba la familia en ese momento. De todas formas siempre me gustaron los coches, desde que era niño, así que no fue un mal trato. Además así puedo socorrer a los necesitados— le hizo un guiño y esta vez fue el turno de Sugawara para reír.

La cena acabó convirtiéndose en un festival de puntos en común con Daichi. Cuando mencionó de pasada a Oikawa, Daichi le mencionó que él había jugado voleibol cuando estaba en el instituto. Después de ese punto, el deporte monopolizó un poco la conversación pero a Sugawara no le importó en lo absoluto. Era otra manera de conocer detalles sobre la vida de Daichi, así que le dejó hablar sobre sus experiencias como capitán de su equipo. Podía adivinar que se trató de una buena época, por su tono de voz y la manera en que brillaban sus ojos.

Cuando salieron del restaurante todavía era temprano, así que siguieron caminando por el centro de la ciudad. La sensación de tener quince años otra vez seguía ahí, pero ahora era diferente porque podía ver la misma expresión reflejada en el rostro de Daichi.

Estaban realmente a pocas cuadras de su casa, así que Sugawara guió los pasos de ambos hasta el parque que quedaba cerca. La noche estaba despejada pero la temperatura estaba descendiendo así que enrolló con más firmeza la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Tienes frío?— había sido un gesto sutil, o eso creyó porque no se esperaba el tono preocupado de Daichi.

—Oh, no es… no es nada que no pueda arreglarse con una bufanda— sonrió lo mejor que pudo. La pausa que hubo a continuación le produjo un escalofrío que seguro no era causa del clima. Era el peso de la mirada de Daichi sobre él, de repente era consciente de lo cerca que estaban. ¿En qué momento exacto habían perdido noción del espacio personal?

Sugawara dejó de hacerse esa pregunta en cuanto se dio cuenta que la respuesta no podría importarle menos.

No estuvo seguro durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, aunque se sintió como un par de minutos. Daichi rompió el silencio, con el eco de una suave sonrisa, parpadeando y fijando la vista en el suelo unos instantes. Sugawara no estaba muy seguro de qué era tan gracioso. Además estaba muy concentrado pensando que no debía moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba.

—Lo siento, debo parecerte un completo idiota. Y quizás te va a parecer una tontería, pero hace realmente mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita— la confesión, combinada con su tono casi infantil, le arrancaron una sonrisa. Movido por el arranque de sinceridad de Daichi, y en parte también por sus propios deseos, Sugawara extendió una mano hasta tocar la suya. Fue un roce cálido y sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, idéntico al que tenía Daichi justo en este momento.

Que usara la palabra cita en voz alta resultaba casi poético y además ayudaba a hacer toda la situación un poco más real. Estaba ahí frente a Daichi, sosteniéndole una mano entre las suyas.

—No te preocupes, si te digo la verdad yo tampoco. Casi diría que olvidé lo que se hace en las citas…— susurró, sintiéndose un poco más empoderado de la situación. Casi. Daichi enarcó una ceja, separando sus labios para una pregunta que nunca llegó a materializarse porque Sugawara se empinó para darle un beso.

Sus manos todavía estaban unidas, sintió el momento exacto en que Daichi tiró de él con más firmeza. Fue como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo y sí que era cierto, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía. Dejarse llevar y perderse por completo en la esencia de otra persona.

—Gracias por recordar la parte de los besos, estaba muriéndome por hacerlo pero no sabía exactamente cómo— de nuevo la confesión tan sincera de Daichi le arrancó una sonrisa. La bufanda ya no estaba tan atada alrededor de su cuello pero en este momento Sugawara no se acordaba ni cómo deletrear la palabra clima. Estaba absorto en los ojos oscuros de Daichi y las ganas que tenía de volver a besarlo.

Para ser la primera cita con todas las letras que tenía en mucho tiempo, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. De hecho si Oikawa pudiera verlo, diría que fue una rotunda victoria. Sugawara se sentía feliz, tanto que podría revivir el momento una y otra vez, hasta el infinito.

—Pues puedes hacerlo, ahora es tu turno— le provocó con una risita, echándole los brazos al cuello y cerrando los ojos de manera casi exagerada. Lo único que escuchó fue la risa de Daichi resonando en sus oídos, segundos antes de recibir otro beso. 

Ojalá la noche nunca terminara.

 

**

 

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que vas a llevarte a tu equipo de voleibol a una excursión?— en honor a la verdad, Oikawa estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar a Iwaizumi, pero era difícil enfocarse sólo en él cuando Aiko estaba a sus pies, moviendo la cola y bastante emocionada por su presencia. Oikawa adoraba a esa perra y sólo llevaba un par de semanas de conocerla.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, tomando a Aiko entre las manos para acercarla a su rostro. La explosión efusiva de amor no se hizo esperar y en cuestión de segundos tenía la cara llena de lengüetazos.

—¿Quién es la chica más guapa? ¿Quién?

—¡Oikawa al menos puedes pretender que me pones atención!— Iwaizumi estaba a las puertas de la cocina, tenía esa expresión de fingido enfado que siempre usaba con él. Intimidaría a cualquiera, pero Oikawa lo conocía de toda la vida así que siguió con Aiko en su regazo.

—Aiko y yo sólo estamos pasando un rato divertido, Iwa-chan. No tienes que ponerte celoso estoy seguro que aún cuando yo sea más guapo tú eres el primero en su corazón. Eres quien la alimenta y esas cosas pesan ¿sabes?— sonrió desde su sitio en el suelo. La única respuesta de su mejor amigo fue poner los ojos en blanco y él sonrió victorioso— los voy a llevar al Castillo de Aoba. No queda muy lejos e incluso hablé con los profesores para que les liberen más temprano las clases del sábado, así podremos irnos sin muchos tropiezos. Originalmente hice reservas en un hotel, pero Mattsun no puede venir conmigo así que estoy considerando volver el mismo día— Aiko se puso panza arriba, como si estuviera clamando por su atención. Oikawa soltó una carcajada y empezó a rascarla, aunque podía sentir la mirada seria de Iwaizumi sobre él.

—Suena bien, tú a cargo de tantos adolescentes por más de veinticuatro horas puede ser una absoluta tragedia— masculló con voz maliciosa. Cuando él alzó la mirada se dio cuenta que ese ingrato estaba sonriendo.

—¡Eres el peor, Iwa-chan!— se quejó enseguida, pero Iwaizumi pronunció la sonrisa. Evidentemente no había causado el efecto esperado, así que decidió continuar— lo peor es que en esta ocasión te tengo que dar la razón. De todas formas he visto el montón de cosas que podemos hacer, incluso una pequeña práctica, hay un parque cerca del hotel donde había hecho la reserva. Sólo por diversión, creo que les hará mucho bien…

—Mantenerlos ocupados me parece buena idea. Si son como nosotros cuando adolescentes seguro que nunca se cansan— se encogió de hombros, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Son buenos chicos, incluso Kyoutani se está portando mejor últimamente. Quiero decir, sigue sin ser el más sociable del grupo pero al menos ya está yendo regularmente a los entrenamientos. ¡Es una victoria! Tendré que invitarte al próximo partido de práctica, para que lo veas jugar. Te aseguro que es muy bueno…— Aiko se removió de su sitio y Oikawa se inclinó, acostándose por completo en el piso para jugar mejor con ella.

Por un momento sólo escuchó los gruñidos cariñosos de Aiko y su propia risa, la presencia de la perra en el apartamento era mágica. El ambiente era distinto, Oikawa lo notó casi desde el primer día, Iwaizumi también parecía diferente. Más calmado y relajado, parecía que la ruptura iba quedando atrás y eso lo hacía genuinamente feliz. Iwaizumi no merecía un corazón roto, sino la felicidad absoluta.

Aún si no era con él. Ese ya era un concepto que Oikawa tenía arraigado muy dentro de él. Casi no dolía.

—Aún así, creo que es mucho trabajo para ti solo…— la voz de Iwaizumi interrumpió su sesión de juegos y Oikawa ladeó el cuerpo para verlo con más detenimiento. Seguía en la misma posición, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Parecía de repente muy serio, si no lo conociera tan bien hasta diría que desconfiaba de sus capacidades.

—Las he tenido peores, lo sabes bien. Me las apañaré, sólo será como mucho un fin de semana. ¡Puedes sobrevivir sin mí, Iwa-chan!— exclamó con una sonrisa, justo cuando Aiko dio un saltito para quedar sobre su espalda. Adiós a levantarse del suelo por un rato.

—¿Es necesario que quien vaya contigo sea obligatoriamente del cuerpo docente?— la pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. A tal punto que no supo qué se suponía debía responder. Iwaizumi seguía con la misma expresión de antes y Oikawa no supo cómo tomárselo— porque quizás podría acompañarte. Si tú quieres…

Aiko todavía estaba sobre su espalda y Oikawa tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer un movimiento brusco que la asustara o la tirara al suelo. Se quedó en la misma posición, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Iwaizumi. Lo conocía bien como para darse cuenta que no estaba bromeando.

Sopesó con rapidez una respuesta, de manera objetiva no le veía mayor problema. La mitad del equipo incluso conocía a Iwaizumi personalmente, quien había ido a varios partidos el año pasado.

—¿Pero no tendrás problemas para pedir permiso en el trabajo?— Iwaizumi era fisioterapeuta, trabajaba en un hospital y su horario no perdonaba días feriados o fines de semana. Oikawa todavía recordaba cuando vivían juntos, muchos domingos que él decidía levantarse una hora más tarde de lo normal, Iwaizumi ya estaba alistándose para ir al hospital. Así que era una pregunta legítima, pero había algo en la expresión de su amigo que le decía que ya había pensado sobre esto antes.

Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros, no parecía preocupado por sus horarios en el hospital.

—Puedo arreglármelas, todavía falta como una semana ¿no? Realmente el único problema que veo si vamos a estar todo el fin de semana fuera es eso que tienes sobre la espalda— suavizó su expresión, mientras Oikawa sentía las patas de Aiko hacerle cosquillas sobre la ropa. Él no había llegado a ese punto todavía, pero definitivamente era otro problema.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si hablaba con Sugawara al respecto. Sólo sería un fin de semana, estaría de vuelta el domingo por la noche, ni siquiera eran completamente dos días fuera de casa. Sugawara era una opción, siempre podía utilizar toda la caballería para convencerlo.

—Podemos encontrar quién se encargue de ella, se porta bien. ¿No crees? Cualquiera querría tenerla unos días— de repente estaba pensando demasiado rápido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en plural, como si también Aiko le perteneciese. Pero a Iwaizumi no parecía molestarle, o tal vez ni siquiera había reparado en ello. Estaba sonriendo y en un momento dejó de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, acercándose sin prisas hacia donde él estaba.

Oikawa no se movió de su sitio ni un milímetro, menos cuando Iwaizumi se arrodilló frente a él, inclinándose lo bastante para acariciar a Aiko, todavía sobre su espalda. Su amigo sonreía y Oikawa no pudo más que copiar su gesto. Una sonrisa tan genuina que le aprisionaba el pecho.

—Sí, podemos conseguir a alguien que la cuide por dos días. Pediré permiso en el hospital y te acompañaré. Después de todo no quiero que tú o alguno de los chicos acabe en una zanja a mitad del camino…

—¡Iwa-chan!— exclamó en protesta. No obtuvo respuesta más que los ladridos de Aiko mezclándose con la risa de su mejor amigo.

 

**

 

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Iwaizumi va a ir contigo también?— escuchaba a Oikawa trastear en la cocina. Sugawara se preocuparía de no ser porque su compañero de piso le aseguró que iría a preparar café para los dos. Cuando apareció de nuevo en la sala seguía sonriendo, era ese tipo de felicidad que no era fingida. Su sonrisa genuina era gracias a Iwaizumi y él no estaba seguro si alegrarse por Oikawa o preocuparse.

—Nos vamos a quedar hasta el domingo, sólo será el fin de semana. ¡Apenas te dará tiempo de extrañarme!— puso los ojos en blanco y recibió una risita como única respuesta. Sugawara estaba mordiéndose la lengua para preguntarle cómo estaba llevando la situación. Estar enamorado por tanto tiempo era todo un tema, tan sólo esperaba que no estuviera ilusionándose inútilmente.

—No te preocupes, será difícil pero conseguiré sobrevivir— se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Oikawa le estaba mirando con mucho detenimiento, era esa típica mirada que ponía cuando estaba conteniendo las ganas de preguntarle algo. Podía adivinar de qué se trataba. Desde que Sugawara le comentó que estaba saliendo oficialmente con Daichi, había empezado a meterse con él de vez en cuando. Sabía que seguiría insistiendo hasta que los presentase, pero Sugawara estaba haciendo lo posible por prolongar lo inevitable. Era más bien un capricho suyo, quería conservar a Daichi para sólo él un tiempo más, antes que la relación se expandiera al punto de conocer los círculos sociales del otro.

—¡Pues podrías ocupar el tiempo con Daichi! Apuesto cien yenes a que cuando llego el domingo ni siquiera te encuentro en casa. ¡Ya te estás tardando en presentármelo, Koushi!— por supuesto la alusión a Daichi y los reclamos de Oikawa no tardaron en aparecer. Su única respuesta fue poner los ojos en blanco.

Creyó que ahí acabaría el tema, pero Oikawa seguía con la misma expresión, de repente presintió problemas. Demasiados años viviendo juntos como para obviar señales tan claras como aquella.

—¿Qué? Siempre pones esa cara cuando quieres pedirme algo…— frunció el ceño. Empezó a imaginarse peticiones absurdas, como que Oikawa quería que él y Daichi les acompañaran también durante ese fin de semana. Eso sin duda sería descabellado y sin sentido, pero durante todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse a veces Oikawa le preguntaba cosas excéntricas que dejaban a Sugawara sin aliento.

Así que conociendo los antecedentes, podía tratarse de literalmente cualquier cosa.

—A veces detesto que seas tan perceptivo, Suga-chan…— que estuviera usando el diminutivo para su nombre definitivamente era mala señal. Se preparó para lo peor— pero sí, quiero pedirte una cosa. Técnicamente puedes negarte, pero me salvaría la vida si aceptas…

—Cuando lo dices con ese tono es que en realidad no puedo negarme ¿cierto?— comentó casi con resignación.

—¡Tampoco es tan terrible, lo juro! En realidad es que… estaba pensando si podrías encargarte de Aiko por el fin de semana…— cuando escuchó la petición de Oikawa se sintió muy estúpido por no haber pensado en eso antes. Por supuesto, si Iwaizumi se iba todo el fin de semana con él, no habría nadie quien pudiera encargarse de su mascota— ¡Se porta muy bien! Te aseguro que vas a quedar tan encantado con ella que luego me dirás que debemos tener un perro por la casa. ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras!

Suspiró hondo luego de escuchar aquel discurso, a él no le desagradaban los animales. Por el contrario, si no tenía una mascota en el apartamento era precisamente porque sabía que era mucha responsabilidad y no estaba seguro si ninguno de los dos podría darle la atención necesaria a un animal. Sin embargo cuidar a un perro durante un fin de semana no parecía muy complicado, después de todo era un favor para Oikawa. Y si además decía que Aiko se portaba bien, no tenía por qué ser un gran problema. Al menos quería aferrarse a aquella idea o quizás podría arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Está bien, yo la cuidaré. Pero por tu bien espero que sea cierto que es obediente y que no da problemas. Si no te juro que te cobraré todo lo que destruya de nuestro apartamento, Tooru…— exclamó, sólo usaba el nombre de pila de Oikawa cuando intentaba advertirle que algo iba muy en serio. La expresión de su compañero distaba de prestar atención a su tono, estaba genuinamente feliz, como un niño pequeño.

De repente, Sugawara volvió a pensar si todo esto era buena idea, si acaso Oikawa no se estaba creando falsas esperanzas. No estaba seguro si debía decir algo, normalmente no tenía problemas en conversar cualquier tema con él, pero Iwaizumi era un punto sensible.

—Gracias, Suga. Prometo que te lo compensaré, además de traerte un bonito souvenir. Y otro para Daichi, porque sí que vas a traerlo al apartamento mientras yo no esté ¿cierto? ¡Aprovecha! Estoy seguro que Aiko también estará encantada con él, lo suyo son los hombres guapos— enarcó ambas cejas con demasiado énfasis y Sugawara estuvo tentado a lanzarle un cojín en la cara para que se estuviera quieto de una buena vez y así borrarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia del rostro.

Si no lo hizo, fue porque en el fondo tenía que reconocer que Oikawa llevaba la razón. Sí que lo estaba pensando. Un fin de semana donde tendría el apartamento para él solo. Podría invitar a Daichi para que estuvieran ambos allí sin que eso implicara una gran logística o que Oikawa llegara de un momento a otro a interrumpirlos. Mientras más lo pensaba, se convencía a sí mismo que sonaba como un magnífico plan para pasar el fin de semana.

Tan sólo esperaba que a Daichi le agradaran los perros, no creía recordar que hubieran tocado el tema relacionado a animales o mascotas todavía. De todas formas, a estas alturas daba igual, pues acabaría por descubrirlo en los próximos días.

 

**

 

—No estás convencido— Oikawa estudió la mirada de Iwaizumi durante varios minutos antes de lanzar finalmente el comentario. Llevaban discutiendo el mismo tema desde hacía buen rato, al principio hablaban sobre el viaje de fin de semana y después acabaron hablando sobre Aiko. Todo iba bien hasta que Oikawa le comentó que Sugawara había aceptado encargarse de la perra durante su ausencia.

Aunque su mejor amigo había intentado disimularlo, lo conocía de toda la vida, sabía perfectamente qué significaban esos labios apretados o la nariz arrugada. De repente se le ocurrió la absurda idea que a Iwaizumi no le agradaba Sugawara. Pero lo descartó casi enseguida porque ellos apenas habían interactuado, no tenía sentido. Se inclinó hacia su amigo, ambos sentados en el sofá de la sala, con Aiko adormecida a sus pies.

—¡Iwa-chan! Esto que tienes se llama ansiedad de separación, pero te aseguro que Aiko va a estar bien. Suga es mucho más competente y responsable que yo, no le va a pasar nada. ¡Te lo aseguro!— volvió a decir, dándole un toquecito en el hombro en un intento desesperado porque cambiara la expresión. Al final lo consiguió a medias, cuando Iwaizumi lo golpeó suavemente con un cojín pero al menos tenía ya una sonrisa en los labios.

—Le había pedido a Makki que por favor me echara una mano pero al parecer en su edificio no dejan tener animales— masculló con desgano. Makki era colega de Iwaizumi en el hospital, Oikawa le conocía desde hacía varios años e incluso muchas veces habían salido en grupo. Era el tipo de personas con quien congeniabas a la primera y podía imaginarse fácilmente que Iwaizumi confiara en él para dejarle el cuidado de su mascota antes que a Sugawara. ¿Pero qué clase de edificio despótico era ese?

—¿En qué clase de tierra de nadie vive el pobre Makki? ¿Quién es tan desgraciado para impedirle el paso a animales?— exclamó indignado, mientras miraba de reojo a Iwaizumi. Su expresión esta vez era difícil de interpretar, y eso era bastante extraño porque por lo general Oikawa pillaba al tiro lo que estaba pensando. Ahora era diferente pues había en Iwaizumi un humor gris con el que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar. Tuvo ganas de preguntarle directamente qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero su instinto le decía que no presionara ahora porque no acabaría bien.

Así que tan sólo se inclinó hacia él, lo suficiente para revolverle el pelo. Iwaizumi permitió el contacto sin muchos miramientos, mascullando algo que Oikawa no alcanzó a entender.

—Está bien, supongo que si tú te fías de Sugawara…— asintió al final, con voz grave y Oikawa se prendió de su brazo sin pensarlo. Un gesto quizás demasiado efusivo, fruto de sus impulsos, de esos que tenía con tanta frecuencia en su adolescencia. Cuando colgarse del brazo o la espalda de su mejor amigo era cosa de todos los días. Un roce tan natural que reprimirlo después que Iwaizumi le presentara a su primera novia formal resultó casi una tortura.

De nuevo tuvo que parar su tren de pensamiento antes que su cabeza explotara. Pero se quedó en la misma posición, casi encima de Iwaizumi, mientras escuchaba a éste quejarse sobre lo pesado que estaba.

—¿Estás insinuando que estoy gordo? ¿No será que tú estás más débil que de costumbre, Iwa-chan? ¡Estás perdiendo fuerza, te haces viejo!— exclamó a todo pulmón, ganándose un golpecito en el costado. Se movió sobre el sofá, con intención de esquivar otro golpe de su amigo pero se apoyó mal en un cojín y estuvo a punto de darse de bruces en el suelo. Para su suerte, Iwaizumi le sostuvo con fuerza de un brazo, impidiendo la tragedia.

Oikawa sabía que aquel vacío en su estómago no era precisamente porque acaba de librarse de un buen golpe. El tacto de Iwaizumi era firme y cálido, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar preguntarle por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente perfecto. Su vida sería más fácil si no lo fuera.

—¿Decías algo sobre que era un debilucho? Lo siento, no te escuché— cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Iwaizumi estaba sonriendo. Oikawa arrugó en señal de protesta, pero en lugar de decir algo se acurrucó contra él. También solía hacer eso cuando eran niños y el contacto físico no era ni un tabú ni algo problemático. Tan sólo era eso, buscar la cercanía de su mejor amigo. Arroparse con la calidez de su presencia, justo como ahora.

Era otro de esos momentos en los que a Oikawa le gustaba convencerse que esto era suficiente.

 

**

 

Aiko era un completo encanto, Sugawara tenía que reconocer que en eso Oikawa no se había equivocado en lo absoluto. La perra revoloteaba a su alrededor y al menos no parecía estar dispuesta a mordisquear los muebles o la alfombra. Pero tendría que darle un par de horas para saber cómo sería su compañía del fin de semana.

Lo que sí resultaba un poco intimidante era la presencia de Iwaizumi Hajime en la sala, quien había llegado casi media hora antes de lo acordado. Como era de esperarse, Oikawa aún no estaba listo, le escuchaba trastear desde su habitación. Así que él tenía que aguantar de manera estoica la presencia de Iwaizumi. O al menos hacer un intento, prefería a Iwaizumi cuando era un concepto que revoloteaba en labios de Oikawa en lugar de una persona de carne y hueso que podía lanzarle miradas demasiado serias para su gusto.

Sugawara se repetía que estaba en su cabeza, que no eran más que tonterías, pero las pocas veces que habían compartido espacio se había quedado con la idea que había cierta hostilidad de Iwaizumi hacia él. Recordaba perfectamente aquella última ocasión que se toparon por casualidad, muchos meses atrás. Estaba acompañando a Oikawa a esa ridícula película de invasiones alienígenas y se habían topado en la entrada con Iwaizumi y su novia. Cómo la expresión de éste había cambiado cuando Oikawa le había dicho de manera despreocupada cuál película iban a ver. Por suerte en esa ocasión ellos iban a ver una comedia y no coincidieron en la misma sala.

—Gracias por esto, Sugawara-san. Prometo que no te dará muchos problemas, pero puedes llamar si algo sucede— mientras le escuchaba hablar, Sugawara corroboró que no era su imaginación. Sí había un deje de hostilidad en su voz, a pesar que la expresión de su rostro era neutra. Había una fuerza invisible rodeándolo, era como una especie de ira contenida.

—Creo que estaremos bien, me aseguraré de enviarles mensajes reportándome. La sacaré a pasear todos los días, Oikawa dice que eso le gusta— comentó para reafirmar que Aiko estaría en buenas manos e incluso procuró sonreír lo mejor que pudo pero la repentina mención de Oikawa aumentó la invisible tensión en el ambiente. Sugawara estaba seguro, no lo estaba imaginando, de verdad que había ahí una hostilidad encubierta.

O mal encubierta, al menos a sus ojos.  

—¡Ya está! ¡Soy terrible empacando! Debí aceptar tu consejo ayer, Suga-chan, pero por lo visto nunca aprenderé. ¡Pero estoy seguro que no me dejo absolutamente nada!— Oikawa salió disparado del pasillo con una mochila al hombro. No pareció importarle la presencia de ninguno de los dos, pues su atención se concentró en Aiko apenas puso un pie en la sala.

Se inclinó y la perra se precipitó hasta él, quien se desvivió en mimos. Su expresión era de absoluta felicidad aunque Sugawara era consciente que quizás no era únicamente por Aiko. Debía estar extasiado porque iba a pasar un fin de semana con Iwaizumi y todas las ganas que tenía de darle un último consejo al respecto se fueron a la mierda en el momento exacto que Iwaizumi apareció en la puerta de su casa con Aiko a sus pies.

—¿Quién es buena chica? ¿Quién?— Oikawa irradiaba energía y felicidad, sabía que la sonrisa en sus labios era genuina. Aiko ladraba emocionada por la atención y Sugawara se mordió el interior de la mejilla— ¡La próxima vez te llevaremos con nosotros, lo prometo!

—Creo que en el Castillo de Aoba no admiten perros, pero podemos probar otra cosa alguna vez…— susurró Iwaizumi, su voz parecía más calmada ahora que se dirigía a Oikawa. Sugawara contuvo las ganas que tenía de voltearse para fijar la vista en él, pero decidió que no era una buena idea.

—¡Podríamos llevarla a Okinawa!— exclamó él de repente, estaba sonriendo pero era un gesto que Sugawara había visto pocas veces. Era la sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a Iwaizumi, el gesto genuino en los labios y los ojos brillantes. Siempre que contemplaba de primera mano sus interacciones se sentía incómodo, al principio no sabía bien por qué. Luego con el paso del tiempo comprendió de qué se trataba; porque verlos juntos era como presenciar un momento íntimo que sólo concernía a ambos.

Desvió la mirada lo suficiente para contemplar la expresión de Iwaizumi, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él, lo suficiente para plantearse muchas cosas que no se había planteado antes.

—La última vez que fuimos a la playa pescaste una insolación, no tengo que sustentarte por qué es mala idea— Iwaizumi enarcó ambas cejas pero había un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Tenía trece años! ¿Me lo vas a echar en cara toda la vida? Lo único que quieres es dejarme en vergüenza frente a Suga-chan. Pero no lo vas a conseguir, porque ya nos vamos. Llevamos el tiempo justo…— Oikawa le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil y se desprendió de Aiko para acomodarse mejor la mochila sobre los hombros. Por un instante dejó de fijarse en Iwaizumi y entonces su atención se fijó en Sugawara. Le dedicó una sonrisa, un gesto menos íntimo y efusivo, el que usaba todos los días para  él— ¿Serás capaz de sobrevivir hasta el domingo sin mí? ¡No te aburras! Recuerda mi sugerencia sobre cómo invertir tu tiempo, Koushi…— la voz melosa de Oikawa le hizo pensar automáticamente en Daichi y no pudo reprimir un sonrojo. Fabuloso.

—Sobreviviré, será duro pero conseguiré llegar al domingo intacto— carraspeó un poco para salvaguardar su dignidad, luego mataría a Oikawa— Aiko y yo estaremos bien. Que los chicos se diviertan, ya me contarás luego— él le sonrió y se acercó, dándole una palmadita en el hombro que supuso contaba como una despedida.

Le dedicó a Oikawa una sonrisa sincera, tenía de nuevo esa sensación del estómago en un puño. Podía distinguir que se trataba de preocupación, quería sacudirlo un poco para decirle que por favor no se ilusionara porque en este momento parecía un arcoíris y no quería que al volver eso se hubiera transformado en nubarrones de tormenta. De verdad tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada, tan seguro estaba que cualquier comentario que hiciera en este momento Iwaizumi lo descifraría aunque estuviera en clave morse.

—Y no olvides de estar pendiente del teléfono Koushi. ¡Recuerda que eres mi contacto para emergencias!— otra palmadita sobre su hombro y Sugawara parpadeó varias veces, sin creer lo que había oído. Se quedó estático, sin reparar en la expresión de Iwaizumi, tan sólo en la carcajada de Oikawa, quien hizo una seña para restarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir— ¡Bromeo, bromeo! Me portaré bien o en ese caso quien te llamará será la policía para decirte que Iwa-chan me asesinó. ¡Nos vemos el domingo!— todo sucedió más rápido de su capacidad de reacción.

En un instante Oikawa estaba tirando del hombro de Iwaizumi, empujándolo hacia adelante. Él alzó la mano a manera de saludo, fue un gesto automático por simple educación. Lo que no pudo sacarse de la cabeza fue la mirada de hielo de Iwaizumi antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Sólo cuando quedó con la única compañía de Aiko sintió que podía respirar tranquilo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, con la perra tratando de subirse a su lado. No dejaba de pensar que contrario a las palabras de Oikawa, la única persona que Iwaizumi tenía ganas de matar era a él. Repasó su expresión, una y otra vez, analizando todas las posibilidades pero luego de unos minutos llegó a una única conclusión. _Celos._ Esa palabra tan dramática y tan sobreestimada. El problema con los celos era que podían ser de varios tipos, no necesariamente románticos.

—¿Verdad que no?— terminó sus pensamientos en voz alta, más para sí mismo pero acabó mirando a Aiko, quien movía la cola desconectada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sugawara suspiró para luego darle mimos en un costado. De repente los deseos de llamar a Daichi disminuyeron, necesitaba un tiempo consigo mismo.

 

**

 

Oikawa había ido al Castillo de Aoba en una ocasión anterior, debía tener unos ocho años y sus padres le llevaron a él y su hermana mayor. Pasaron todo el día recorriendo el castillo. Sabía que su hermana todavía conservaba algunas fotos de ese paseo, la que más recordaba era una de él durmiendo con la boca abierta en el carro de sus padres que ella todavía usaba para atormentarlo en algunas ocasiones.

Ahora recorría el castillo con otros ojos, era una experiencia diferente. Resultaba muy curioso porque esa vez le había pedido a sus padres invitar a Iwaizumi, pero su amigo cayó enfermo por días así que ese viaje juntos nunca sucedió sino hasta ahora. Mientras veía a Iwaizumi leer la inscripción que estaba frente al Templo Gokoku, se preguntó si acaso él no estaría pensando en eso también. Su amigo tenía una expresión tan concentrada que le robó una sonrisa sincera, más el acostumbrado cosquilleo en su estómago.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que vengas aquí!

—No me gusta posar para fotos…

—¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Sólo una!

Desvió su atención un momento hacia el curioso trío que formaban Watari, Yahaba y Kyoutani. Los tres estaban cerca de la enorme estatua de Date Masamune, el fundador del castillo hacía centenar de años atrás. En la estatua el hombre estaba imponente sobre un caballo, luciendo la vestimenta samurái. Por lo que alcanzó a entender los dos primeros querían tomarse una fotografía junto a la estatua pero Kyoutani no parecía estar muy por la labor. Se le veía un poco incómodo, aunque si le preguntaban a Oikawa más bien parecía agobiado por ser el centro de atención.

Movido por un impulso se acercó hasta ellos, carraspeando un poco para llamar su atención.

—Puedo tomarles las foto, si quieren— sugirió sin perder la sonrisa, extendiendo una mano para que Yahaba le alcanzara su teléfono. Éste le agradeció con un gesto mientras tiraba con fuerza de Kyoutani para acercarlo lo suficiente de modo que los tres salieran en la fotografía. Oikawa retrocedió un par de pasos para que saliera toda la estatua de fondo. Watari estaba en el centro, con una sonrisa muy expresiva en los labios y haciendo el signo de la victoria con la mano derecha; Yahaba también estaba sonriendo, pasando un brazo sobre el hombro del líbero mientras que Kyoutani estaba en el extremo izquierdo, parecía un poco más contrariado pero tenía una expresión distinta en su rostro. Oikawa juraría que estaba disfrutando de todo aquello aunque intentara disimular.

—¿Ves? ¡No fue tan terrible!— escuchó a Watari decir mientras los tres estaban ojeando la fotografía en la pantalla del teléfono.

—¡Gracias sensei!— Yahaba estaba sonriendo, era la primera vez que Oikawa lo veía de esa forma, completamente relajado e irradiando felicidad. Se dio cuenta que este viaje les había venido bien a todos, no solo a Kyoutani y su aparente falta de habilidades sociales.

Antes de salir del castillo, Oikawa no se olvidó de pasar por la tienda de souvenirs, estaba seguro que si no le llevaba al menos un pequeño recuerdo a Sugawara, éste iba a recordárselo por la eternidad. Luego de mucho pensarlo se decidió por una taza, aunque tendría que poner especial cuidado porque si no llegaba intacta también se lo recordaría hasta la eternidad.

Terminaron su excursión cultural al caer la tarde, como había un parque camino al hostal donde iban a quedarse, decidieron matar el resto de las horas ahí, antes que se hiciera de noche. Los muchachos todavía estaban hablando del castillo e intercambiaban todas las fotografías que se habían tomado, parecían contentos y Oikawa se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

—¿Alguien me pude explicar otra vez por qué nos está acompañando él si no es un profesor?— por supuesto que esa pregunta de Kyoutani resonó en sus oídos. Oikawa estaba de espaldas a él, pero escuchó un respingo y reconoció la voz de Kindaichi.

—¡Iwaizumi-san es amigo de Oikawa-san desde que iban al colegio!— le escuchó decir a viva voz. Iwaizumi se había ganado el cariño de casi todo el equipo, el muy idiota tenía eso, caerle bien a gente sin esfuerzo. A algunos incluso les había dado consejos para ejercitarse mejor de acuerdo a su estado físico.

—Incluso vino a varios de nuestros partidos de práctica. Claro que todo esto lo sabrías si vinieras a los entrenamientos— el comentario ácido de Yahaba no se hizo esperar, aunque sorprendentemente la réplica de Kyoutani tardó en llegar. Iwaizumi estaba caminando a su lado y al mirarlo de reojo se dio cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡Fueron compañeros de equipo en el colegio! ¡Jugaron voleibol juntos!— Watari complementó la información soltando aquel dato. Oikawa no recordaba el momento específico en que les había comentado aquello, pero tampoco le extrañaba. Efectivamente Iwaizumi había convivido lo bastante con el equipo para que supieran ese tipo de cosas.

—¿En serio?— aún seguía mirando al frente pero le sorprendió el interés repentino de Kyoutani. Sonaba en verdad interesado, estaba seguro que nunca le había escuchado ese tono de genuina curiosidad.

—Su sensei y yo nos conocemos desde niños. Un buen día se mudó a una cuadra de mi casa y la primera vez que lo conocí me estrelló un balón de voleibol en la cara. El resto es historia— Iwaizumi sonreía mientras contaba aquello y Oikawa habría hecho otro tanto por los buenos recuerdos de no ser porque le estaban levantando un falso testimonio.

—¡Mentiras! Sólo te pregunté si querías jugar conmigo…

—Después que me lanzaras el balón en la cara…

—¡Estaba practicando y tú te metiste en medio!— exclamó con más intensidad de la necesaria, pero quería probar su punto. Lo peor era que el idiota de Iwaizumi seguía sonriendo, parecía estar disfrutando con el giro inesperado de la conversación. Oikawa puso los ojos en blanco, mirando de reojo a sus estudiantes, quienes seguían mirándoles con interés— jugaba como rematador, era muy bueno y esa es la única razón por la cual no acabé ahorcándolo mientras dormía— Iwaizumi rió a carcajadas luego de su pequeño discurso y Oikawa no estaba seguro si quería darle un golpe o callarlo a besos. Quizás un poco de ambos.

—Aún sigo siendo bueno, y eso que estoy fuera de práctica. ¿Qué tal un partido? Tres contra tres…— conocía a Iwaizumi para saber que no estaba bromeando. Se atrevía a decir que veía un brillo de emoción en su mirada que no veía en mucho tiempo. Por supuesto esto no hacía más que pronunciar el cosquilleo incesante en su estómago.

Oikawa fingió que lo sopesaba por un instante, en realidad estaba sólo decidiendo cómo dividir los grupos. Pensó que sin proponérselo siquiera, Iwaizumi le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para que Kyoutani se compenetrara con sus compañeros. Echó un vistazo a Kindaichi y Kunimi, quienes venían un poco más atrás, junto con los estudiantes de primero.

—Tachibana, dame el balón un momento…— se dirigió a uno de sus estudiantes de primero. El chico se acercó hasta él casi enseguida mientras que Oikawa tomaba prestado el balón que él llevaba en la bolsa deportiva. Echó un vistazo a sus alumnos de tercero, sin disimular la sonrisa— felicidades, son nuestros rivales. ¡Kindaichi! Ven aquí que necesitamos un tercer jugador. Gracias por cuidar del marcador y echarle un ojo a los de primero, Kunimi— este último no dijo nada aunque arrugó la nariz. Oikawa tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada, pues le había escuchado decir varias veces que no entendía por qué Tachibana y los otros de primero iban tras de él.

—Pero Oikawa-sensei…

—Kindaichi, te encantará recibir mis pases— sonrió dándole una palmadita en el hombro al aludido— vamos, les prometo que si los senpais nos ganan, Iwa-chan nos comprará helado a todos antes de volver al hotel.

—¿A todos? ¿Incluyéndote? ¿Eso no es trampa?— masculló el aludido, pero podía darse cuenta que seguía haciendo ese gesto de reprimir la sonrisa.

—No seas aguafiestas, Iwa-chan. ¡Tú sirves, Yahaba!— exclamó al final, lanzando el balón hacia el armador.

No recordaba con exactitud cuándo había sido la última vez que Iwaizumi y él habían jugado juntos. Aunque era cierto que su mejor amigo estaba fuera de práctica y que los años encima no pasaban en vano, por un momento fue como retroceder en el tiempo. A la época en que podía cerrar los ojos y leer los movimientos de Iwaizumi en la cancha, en que llevaba el balón ahí donde él estuviese. Eran invencibles. Y en ese entonces, Oikawa también creía que serían inseparables para toda la vida.

Luego vino Saori y debió readaptarse a la nueva realidad, pero ahí estaban de nuevo. En un parque a las faldas del Castillo de Aoba, jugando voleibol. Se preguntó si su vida no era más que correr en círculos a distintas velocidades hasta que volvieran a encontrarse en el mismo punto alguna vez.

Cuando se hicieron con el primer set, Iwaizumi se giró hasta él y estiró la mano para revolverle el pelo. Estaba sonriendo, era un gesto calcado a su adolescencia, sus labios curvados y plagados de un orgullo que a veces Oikawa no creía merecer. Esta vez lo único que hizo fue sonreír también, diciéndose a sí mismo que si esto era la felicidad no quería que ese partido improvisado acabara nunca.

Los de tercero se hicieron con el segundo set, aunque Kindaichi se la pasó excusándose por los errores que había cometido. Oikawa lo desestimó enseguida pues el trío no había anotado puntos gracias a errores. En verdad eran buenos, Kyoutani incluso parecía estar disfrutando y los pases de Yahaba conseguían compenetrar con él. Estaría conteniendo el impulso de abrazarlos de no ser porque tenía que concentrarse en finalizar el partido.

Al final ellos ganaron el tercer set, pero como fue un marcador ajustado Iwaizumi decidió que pagaría de todas formas el helado para todos. Oikawa aún estaba secándose el sudor de la frente cuando lo escuchó decirlo y todos sus alumnos estuvieron encantados con la propuesta.

—Sabes conquistar a la gente con helado, al fin descubrí tu truco, Iwa-chan— le dijo minutos después, mientras disfrutaba de un helado de vainilla. Iwaizumi masculló algo que no llegó a comprender, pero tenía aún la sonrisa reprimida en los labios.

—Tú en cambio dejarías en bancarrota a cualquiera. Tenías que pedir doble ración, sigues teniendo ocho años— hablaba con una ceja enarcada, el típico gesto que ponía cuando quería regañarlo.

—¡Me ofrecí a pagar la mitad y no quisiste! ¡Y me lo echas en cara! Eres el peor, Iwa-chan…— exclamó olvidándose por un momento que un par de pasos delante iban sus alumnos. Quienes seguramente no tenían por qué ver cómo su entrenador estaba discutiendo por helado con su mejor amigo. Sin embargo el grupo parecía inmerso en su propia conversación, Kyoutani incluido. Así que él siguió concentrado en Iwaizumi y en cómo éste le miraba de reojo mientras mordía su cono de helado.

Oikawa odiaba el cosquilleo en el estómago, pero seguía pensando que esto era la felicidad. La quería así, completa y sin reservas, con el idiota de Iwaizumi.

 

**

 

—Creo que sí le agradas…

—¡Soy bueno con los animales! ¿Tan poca fe me tenías?— viendo a Daichi sentado en el suelo jugando con Aiko era difícil confesar que tuvo sus dudas al inicio. Sugawara no dijo nada y se quedó mirándolos desde la cocina, mientras sacaba el empaque de palomitas del microondas.

Al principio Daichi le había sugerido salir fuera, incluso le había comentado sobre ir juntos a ver una película. Pero Sugawara sólo necesitó de un par de frases para sugerirle que podían estar tranquilos en su apartamento para cambiar completamente el rumbo de la conversación. Eso sí, apenas Daichi puso un pie dentro de su apartamento Aiko se echó sobre él. Así que el resto fue historia y los planes se modificaron hasta convertirse en ver películas en casa.

—Como eres el invitado, puedes escoger la película que vamos a ver— comentó cuando se dejó caer en el sofá. Daichi estaba a un costado, seguía divertido con Aiko pero no demoró en acercarse, quizás movido por el aroma de las palomitas recién hechas.

—Podríamos dejar que Aiko escoja ¿no te parece?— soltó una carcajada, tomando asiento a su lado. Sugawara no dijo nada, tan concentrado que estaba en la sonrisa de Daichi. Casi había olvidado lo que siempre le decía su madre, que la felicidad estaba en las pequeñas cosas. Daichi le dio un toquecito suave en el costado, quizás para meterse con él o tal vez para llamar su atención.

—Quién sabe lo que nos depararía si le damos el poder de decidir— dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, con un gesto pensativo. Aiko estaba sobre la alfombra, tenía en la boca ese hueso de color casi fluorescente que había sido un obsequio de Oikawa.

Su teléfono sonó cuando Daichi estaba haciendo zapping con el control remoto, cuando rebuscó el mensaje se dio cuenta que eran varias fotos. Había un par del Castillo de Aoba, otra de un balón de voleibol y la última era de un enorme cono de helado. Todo indicaba que el fin de semana de Oikawa marchaba sobre ruedas y eso lo dejaba tranquilo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Oh, sí. Era sólo mi compañero de piso, parece que lo está pasando bien. No sé si te dije, pero están de paseo en el Castillo de Aoba— desbloqueó de nuevo su teléfono, para que Daichi pudiera ver las imágenes si quería. Él se inclinó para mirar mejor la pantalla con curiosidad.

—¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?— hasta ahora, Sugawara no había contado más que cosas puntuales acerca de Oikawa. Resultaba más fácil que Daichi preguntara porque para él era muy difícil empezar a describir ese enorme rompecabezas que era Oikawa Tooru. Con preguntas concretas era mucho más sencillo.

—Unos años, nos conocimos porque el amigo con quien estaba viviendo quería mudarse con la novia. Ya te imaginarás más o menos lo que sucedió— contado así parecía una historia común y corriente. Pero las primeras semanas de convivencia habían sido extrañas, porque Oikawa parecía constantemente alterado, como si estuviera incómodo en su propio cuerpo. Enterarse que entre Oikawa y el amigo que había dejado atrás había tanta historia fue una enorme sorpresa para Sugawara.

Al principio pensaba, como era normal, que sólo se trataba de un capricho. Si Oikawa e Iwaizumi eran amigos desde niños, si se conocían tan bien, su amistad era mucho más profunda. No era tan raro que Oikawa estuviese deslumbrado o algo similar, pero con el paso del tiempo Sugawara se dio cuenta de su error. Su amigo de verdad estaba enamorado.

Era precisamente eso lo que lo preocupaba, porque a fin de cuentas le tenía estima a ese necio. Se hacía querer, a pesar de todo.

—Luces preocupado…— el ceño fruncido de Daichi lo decía todo y Sugawara se sintió un poquito culpable. Esta no era la idea que tenía cuando le pidió que pasaran tiempo juntos y a solas. Pero quizás era la sincera preocupación que tenía por Oikawa o aquella mirada que le lanzó Iwaizumi al despedirse esta mañana, pero no podía estar en paz. Tal vez no era mala idea contárselo a alguien.

—Un poco. Lo que te voy a decir se supone que es secreto y tienes que prometer no sacar el tema, menos cuando te presente con Oikawa— dijo con insistencia, con tanta seriedad que casi escuchó a Daichi tragar en seco.

—Me estás asustando un poco pero aún así lo prometo— quizás fue la forma en que Daichi tomó su mano mientras hablaba, pero Sugawara se sintió aliviado. Cuando empezó a hablar lo hizo con calma, pues no quería dejarse ningún detalle por fuera. Le contó a Daichi sobre sus primeros días conviviendo con Oikawa, cómo Iwaizumi pasó de ser sólo un nombre a una especie de entidad que tenía vida propia. También le dijo la primera vez que conoció a Iwaizumi, cómo les había visto interactuar y sí era cierto que parecía haber algo mágico. Odiaba usar ese tipo de descripciones demasiado románticas, pero sí que había algo profundamente íntimo cuando Oikawa e Iwaizumi estaban juntos. Aunque sólo estuvieran hablando. Era difícil de poner en palabras, dudaba haberle hecho justicia.

Lo único que no le dijo a Daichi fue su extraña interacción con Iwaizumi horas antes, aunque estaba conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo. Sólo no quería sonar demasiado paranoico.

—¿Y dices que ahora está de fin de semana con… Iwaizumi?— estaba tentado a robarle un beso a Daichi por tener tanta paciencia, pero para eso también tuvo que contenerse. En lugar de ello sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, es sólo que…— ahí estaba, durante todo este tiempo estuvo pensando que Oikawa no era correspondido. Pero desde esa mañana su cabeza estaba yendo por otras posibilidades que antes no había ni pensado. Soltó una risita nerviosa al ver que Daichi seguía mirándolo muy interesado— va a sonar muy estúpido lo que te voy a decir, pero tengo el pequeño presentimiento que Iwaizumi está celoso de mí. Es… es sólo una corazonada que tengo— comentó al final, casi como excusándose.

Al menos no sonaba tan loco dicho en voz alta y agradecía que Aiko no pudiera contarle toda esta conversación a Oikawa. O peor, a Iwaizumi.

—Las amistades tan viejas son complicadas. Si se supone que hay tanta historia entre ellos quizás no todo sea blanco o negro, tal vez hay una enorme escala de grises que los dos tienen que definir tarde o temprano. Quizás es algo latente que no van a poder evitar siempre, es normal que te preocupes por Oikawa pero si dices que son amigos desde que están en pañales, encontrarán la manera de resolverlo sin que dañe su relación…— no estaba seguro si Daichi tenía una especie de libro motivacional escondido bajo el brazo o simplemente era el tono tan tranquilo de su voz lo que hacía que Sugawara bajara sus niveles de ansiedad.

Sonrió apenas y entonces sí se inclinó, lo suficiente para rozar la mejilla de su novio con la punta de su nariz. Por fin pudo permitirse sentir aquel cosquilleo placentero en su estómago.

—Al menos no me tomaste por vanidoso o presuntuoso cuando traje el asunto de los celos— confesó sintiéndose un poco infantil, pero cuando sintió las manos de Daichi sobre su cintura empezó a olvidar el temor a estar haciendo el ridículo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se dio cuenta que Daichi era quien estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Por fortuna, seguía sonriendo con aquel gesto tan sincero que a él le robaba el aliento.

—¿Y por qué? No me parece raro que esté celoso de ti, quién no iba a estarlo Suga— susurró con malicia antes de inclinarse para darle un beso. Sugawara lo recibió sin muchas protestas y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las caricias de Daichi le hicieron olvidar un poco lo preocupado que estaba. Sus pensamientos dejaron de estar en el Castillo de Aoba y se concentraron en el sofá y las manos de Daichi recorriendo su cuerpo.

 

**

 

—Sabía que estabas aquí.

—¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono?— cuando ladeó el rostro, se dio cuenta que en realidad Iwaizumi estaba sonriendo. Oikawa había salido de la habitación justo cuando éste se estaba dando un baño, con destino al patio interior del hostal donde estaban hospedándose. Era casi medianoche y aunque su intención era sólo dar las buenas noches al equipo (y asegurarse que todo estuviera bajo control), se había quedado observando el firmamento estrellado.

Desde niño tenía fascinación por las estrellas y el universo, su hermana mayor le dijo alguna vez bromeando que de no haberse enamorado del voleibol habría sido el primero en la fila para inscribirse en algún programa espacial al graduarse de la escuela. Ella lo decía por meterse con él, pero lo cierto era que llevaba algo de razón.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez me obligaste a salir de tu casa en mitad de la noche porque querías ver las estrellas?— no dijo nada al instante pero sí que lo recordaba. Cómo casi se habían caído saliendo por la ventana y mientras salían por la calle que daba al parque Oikawa sabía que si era descubierto lo castigarían hasta la mayoría de edad.

—Tenía doce años, no tenía capacidad para amenazarte con un arma. ¡Al final te divertiste y todo, Iwa-chan!— reclamó con fingido fastidio, mientras su mejor amigo negaba con la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

—No sé de qué hablas, sólo fui para asegurarme que no pillaras un resfrío. Te recuerdo que acabé dejándote mi chaqueta porque estabas temblando como un cervatillo recién nacido— Oikawa tenía la protesta en la punta de los labios pero cuando Iwaizumi colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ese simple gesto le hizo consciente que estaban ahí afuera los dos solos, bajo el cielo estrellado. Probablemente era el típico escenario en que su yo adolescente habría soltado un comentario cargado de dobles intenciones. Pero ahora era incapaz de decir nada, tan sólo deleitarse con la cercanía de su mejor amigo— echaba esto de menos.

Tan ocupado estaba en sus propios pensamientos que la frase de Iwaizumi llegó a él como un eco lejano.

—¿Qué?— la pregunta se escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo y luego se sintió un poco estúpido. Pero para su sorpresa, Iwaizumi seguía con el mismo gesto, sonreía y aún sentía la presión de su mano sobre el hombro.

—Esto. Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos tiempo juntos— hubo una pausa más prolongada que las anteriores. Oikawa estaba tratando de concentrarse en las palabras de Iwaizumi pero había algo tan peculiar en su mirada que resultaba muy difícil— no así, quiero decir.

—¿Te refieres a irnos fuera de la ciudad mientras nos encargamos de controlar a una banda de adolescentes?— sabía que era un mal chiste, sólo porque se sentía repentinamente muy consciente de sí mismo. De que estaban cerca y era como si se estuviera asfixiando, o quizás era producto de su imaginación. Seguro que Iwaizumi mascullaría algo para responder a aquel comentario tan absurdo pero en lugar de ello su mejor amigo seguía sonriendo y acabó por revolverle el pelo. Fue inevitable sentir aquel vacío en el estómago, por momentos era realmente como volver al pasado.

—También me refería al hecho de jugar juntos. ¡No estoy tan fuera de forma!— ambos rieron al unísono y fue el turno de Oikawa de darle un toquecito en el costado, sin querer reduciendo aún más el espacio personal entre ambos. Pero no estaba mintiendo, se conservaba en buena forma y seguían siendo un buen dueto a pesar que hacía tiempo que no jugaban juntos— pero fue bueno el recordar viejos tiempos. Quizás deberíamos hacer esto otra vez aunque no estoy insinuando que tus estudiantes necesiten más ayuda. ¡Tu plan funcionó!— el inconfundible orgullo en la voz de Iwaizumi lo hizo sentir levemente avergonzado, a pesar que estaba bien sustentado. ¡Sí que había servido!

—Al parecer investigar durante horas sobre dinámicas de grupo dio frutos— él tampoco podía disimular la emoción en su voz. De todas las grandes ideas que había tenido en su vida como entrenador, Oikawa se quedaría con ésta sin dudarlo.

Hubo una larga pausa otra vez, aunque no se trataba de un silencio incómodo ni mucho menos sí que empezaba a preguntarse cuántos minutos llevaban ahí. Se fijó con detenimiento en la expresión de Iwaizumi, estaban a media luz, pero parecía relajado y genuino. No era el tipo de expresión que ponía cuando estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por simular tranquilidad para no preocuparlo. Aún así, Oikawa se sintió casi obligado a hacer la pregunta de rigor.

—¿Tú cómo estás? Estos últimos días casi no te he preguntado por ti, pero veo que estás de mejor ánimo— se atrevió a decir, aunque una parte de él se estaba muriendo por preguntar si había tenido noticias de Saori. Confiaba en que no, era lo más lógico considerando que ella estaba recién mudada en Tokio y con un nuevo trabajo.

—Hablé con Saori el lunes pasado, o tal vez fue el martes. No recuerdo bien, pero fue a inicios de la semana— aquella revelación fue como un golpe en el estómago por lo inesperada. Aunque quizás lo más extraño fue darse cuenta que Iwaizumi estaba hablando de ello con normalidad— está bien, me dio gusto saber de ella. Al parecer está con mucho trabajo y tuvo problema para que le instalen internet en su apartamento pero por lo demás todo bien. Y me alegro por ella, de verdad. Es buena chica.

Oikawa escuchó todo aquel discurso, sin saber exactamente qué debía decir a continuación. Se sintió un poco presionado por las circunstancias, pues era obvio que su mejor amigo esperaba algún tipo de réplica de su parte.

—Pareces más resignado al respecto— susurró, dándose cuenta luego que quizás la palabra resignación no era la mejor en este momento. Sin embargo la expresión de Iwaizumi era la misma así que supuso que en realidad no lo había ofendido. Se inclinó un poco más hacia él, sus hombros se rozaban y Oikawa deslizó una mano por su espalda, como muestra de apoyo— me alegra ver que estás mejor. Las relaciones son complicadas, no todas duran para siempre pero cuando estés listo para volver al mundo de las citas tendrás opciones a patadas. ¡Y si todo falla aún me tienes a mí!— exclamó con su mejor sonrisa.

Era un chiste fácil, lo tenía claro, pero la mirada de Iwaizumi continuaba igual de intensa. No era su imaginación, definitivamente había algo ahí que se le escapaba en ese momento.

—Eso lo tengo más claro de lo que tú imaginas, Oikawa— hubo algo en las palabras de su amigo, quizás el tono, que le impidió darle una réplica instantánea. El silencio se prolongó un par de segundos más, hasta que sintió la mano de Iwaizumi entrelazar la suya— seguro no me crees pero he estado pensando mucho en estos días— en otras circunstancias ese tono jocoso habría sido suficiente para que él hiciera alguna broma al respecto. “¿Acaso tú piensas con esa cabeza hueca, Iwa-chan?” tenía la frase en la punta de los labios, pero el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas era demasiada distracción— si hay una cosa constante a lo largo de mi vida ese eres tú. A veces uno toma ciertas cosas por sentado ¿sabes lo que digo?

Sus manos seguían unidas y Oikawa hacía un enorme esfuerzo por seguir su línea de pensamiento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir en silencio, mientras posaba la vista en sus manos, los dedos de Iwaizumi entrelazados con los suyos.

—Probablemente creas que estoy diciendo puras tonterías…

—¡No!— tiró con fuerza de su amigo, luego comprendiendo que debía moderarse un poco reajustó la firmeza de su agarre— claro que no son tonterías, Iwa-chan. Son demasiados años de amistad, supongo que es normal que algunas cosas cambien porque ya no me pides que te acompañe a buscar escarabajos en el patio de tu casa ni yo te intento arrastrar al parque a media noche a cazar ovnis. Pero seguimos aquí y eso es lo importante…— era bueno con los discursos, lo descubrió en la secundaria cuando era capitán del equipo de voleibol y debía motivar a sus compañeros. Ahora las palabras salieron de sus labios de manera un poco tropezada, pero creía haber expuesto su punto bastante bien.

Por supuesto, no lo había dicho todo. Lo tenía ahí en el centro de su garganta pero sabía que era mala idea.

_“Te quiero. Como en las películas cursis que usábamos para quedarnos dormidos porque eran un completo aburrimiento. Así…”_

—Oikawa…— ladeó el rostro al escuchar que le llamaba. Iwaizumi estaba muy cerca, había imaginado esa escena muchas veces y era más consciente que nunca que si se inclinaba lo suficiente podría robarle un beso. ¿Por qué parecía tan sencillo pero a la vez tan difícil?

—¿Qué?

El silencio a continuación provocó otro vacío en su estómago y empezó a preguntarse qué pasaría si se inclinaba un poquito. Si rozaba al menos sus narices y recordó que no tenía una sola gota de sake en su organismo al cual culpar en caso que las cosas se salieran de control. Pero al final fue Iwaizumi quien desvió la mirada, encajándola hacia el firmamento estrellado.

—Nada. Sólo quedémonos un rato más aquí ¿quieres?— ya tenía la mirada en las estrellas, pero Oikawa seguía mirándolo a él. Creía que si prolongaba el silencio, ambos acabarían escuchando el retumbar de su corazón.

—Claro que quiero.

 

**

 

Al principio era una especie de cosquilleo lejano, un movimiento en el colchón sin importancia. Pero conforme pasaron los minutos Sugawara se dio cuenta que el cosquilleo era producto de la lengua de Aiko y cuando abrió los ojos allí estaba ella, hecha un ovillo entre las sábanas junto a él.

—¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí? Se supone que estabas durmiendo en la sala— lo recordaba perfectamente porque Daichi intentó apiadarse de ella la noche anterior, cuando la escuchó llorar para que la dejaran entrar a la habitación. Sugawara estuvo tentado a dejarla entrar, pero se recordó que la perra no era suya y no recordaba que Oikawa o Iwaizumi hubieran dicho algo sobre permitirla dormir en la cama. ¡No quería reclamos luego!

Así adormilado como estaba, le tomó un par de minutos darse cuenta que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. No le había costado mucho convencer a Daichi que se quedara con él y se complació al descubrir que había pedido días libres en el taller mecánico, por lo que no tendría que volver al trabajo hasta el martes. Quiso comérselo a besos entonces y todavía quería hacerlo, pero su novio ya estaba despierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera de la habitación?

Ladeó su cuerpo con algo de esfuerzo y miró que la puerta sólo estaba ajustada, eso explicaba por qué Aiko se había colado ahí a llenar el hueco que Daichi había dejado. Se tomó un extra par de minutos para desperezar su cuerpo y encontrar fuerza suficiente para sentarse sobre el colchón. Talló sus ojos, se sentía todavía adormecido pero ya con la voluntad necesaria para salir de la habitación.

Cuando deslizó la puerta, Aiko salió disparada hacia el pasillo y Sugawara casi que agradeció el no perder el equilibrio. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y lo primero que vio al asomarse fue la espalda de Daichi. Estuvo tentado a interrumpirlo pero éste tarareaba una canción mientras vertía algo sobre una sartén. No estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo estuvo allí en el umbral de la cocina, tan sólo contemplándolo moverse alrededor de la estufa.

La felicidad estaba en las pequeñas cosas, sin duda.

—Buenos días— sólo rompió la magia porque realmente estaba muriéndose de ganas por abrazarlo. Daichi lo recibió con una sonrisa antes que él le robase un beso.

—Hace años que no preparo tamagoyaki para desayunar, pero te prometo que lo probaré primero— su confesión tan sincera le arrancó una carcajada, mientras encajó la vista en la nevera. La mitad de su cerebro aún estaba dormido pero ayer había repasado la lista de condimentos que tenían para el desayuno. Los días de semana ni él ni Oikawa tenían tiempo para prepararse un desayuno tan elaborado pero los fines de semana a veces hacían magia en la cocina.

—Creo que debe quedar algo de natto en la nevera…— comentó mientras la abría.  

—Por cierto, creo que tu teléfono estuvo sonando un par de veces antes que despertaras. Lo dejaste sobre el comedor— sólo cuando Daichi le recordó el detalle del teléfono se dio cuenta que tenía razón. No se había llevado consigo el teléfono a la habitación, aunque tampoco lo había echado en falta en ese momento. Pero hoy ya era un nuevo día y cuando dejó el recipiente de natto sobre la encimera de la cocina le sobrevino una oleada de urgencia por revisar su teléfono.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, se dio cuenta que sólo tenía un diez por ciento de batería y varias notificaciones de mensajes. Por supuesto casi todos eran de Oikawa pero ninguno especialmente dramático. Había fotografías de paisajes y un mensaje avisándole que ya estaban esperando el autobús para emprender el camino de regreso. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Quizás sólo se había preocupado demasiado, la angustia que sentía por el bienestar de su compañero de piso se había apoderado de él. Pero al parecer todo había sido demasiado exagerado porque Oikawa estaba bien. No quería sopesar siquiera la posibilidad que tan sólo estuviera fingiendo porque si algo grave hubiera pasado, confiaba en que Oikawa se lo diría. Que incluso en lugar de mensajes simples, habría intentado llamarlo. Pero nada de eso había sucedido así que podía estar tranquilo y disfrutar el resto de las horas que le quedaban con Daichi en casa.

Sin embargo el recuerdo de la mirada recelosa, casi hostil, que le dedicó Iwaizumi estaba todavía muy fresco en su memoria. No lo dejaba en paz, era como una especie de mal presentimiento.

—¿Todo bien?

—¡Sí!— le respondió a Daichi desde el comedor, mientras miraba a su alrededor con la esperanza de que el cable para cargar su teléfono estuviera a la vista. Lo localizó sobre la mesa del televisor, a unos metros de él. Era uno de los lugares donde solía dejarlo porque estaba cerca de un contacto eléctrico— ¡Enseguida estoy contigo!

Sugawara se aproximó hasta la mesita y conectó su teléfono para que empezara a cargarse. Se aseguró de enviarle un mensaje a Oikawa primero, deseándole un buen viaje de regreso y asegurándole que Aiko estaba en perfectas condiciones. Incluso le tomó una fotografía a la perra, quien en ese momento estaba cómodamente acurrucada sobre la alfombra de la sala. Estuvo tentado a decirle que por favor se lo comentara a Iwaizumi de su parte pero decidió que era demasiado y dejó el aparato reposar mientras volvía rumbo a la cocina, para ayudarle a su novio a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

 

**

 

El camino de regreso en autobús fue mucho más callado de lo que hubiera esperado Oikawa. Los primeros minutos hubo un murmullo de fondo que fue apagándose poco a poco. Cuando echó un vistazo hacia los asientos de atrás se dio cuenta que la mitad estaban dormidos y la mitad restante habían encontrado en qué ocupar su tiempo sin emitir sonido.

Kunimi estaba plácidamente dormido hasta el final del autobús, rodeado de Tachibana y los demás de primero; ante la mirada casi divertida de Kindaichi quien tenía el teléfono en sus manos. Apostaría cualquier cosa que ya había tomado unas cuantas fotos de sus compañeros dormidos y con total seguridad se metería con Kunimi después. Watari y Kyoutani también habían caído rendidos al sueño, el primero con la cabeza inclinada levemente hacia el segundo. Vistos así hasta parecía que eran viejos amigos, cansados de un largo viaje. Yahaba estaba al otro extremo del asiento, pero llevaba los cascos puestos y tenía la vista fija en la ventana.

—Dará un poco de pena despertarlos— comentó Iwaizumi, acomodado del lado de la ventana.

—Hay que hacerse a la idea, ya falta poco…— calculaba que unos quince minutos para que los dejasen en la estación de autobuses y entonces cada quien pudiera emprender el camino a sus respectivas casas. Rebuscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sólo para cerciorarse que estaba calculando bien la hora.

Sí estaba en lo correcto, aunque justo le entraron mensajes y no pudo evitar echarles un vistazo. Por supuesto eran de Sugawara, comentándole que Aiko estaba esperándoles ansiosamente y como venían acompañados de fotografías, le pareció bien mostrárselo a Iwaizumi. Eran dos, en una podía apreciarse a Aiko caminando con su correa y en la otra aparecían ella y Sugawara sonriéndole a la cámara. Oikawa no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho porque eso significaba que con toda probabilidad quien había tomado la foto era Sawamura. ¡Sí que había escuchado sus consejos, después de todo!

—¡Mira qué buena chica! Te dije que no habría problema alguna si la dejábamos con Suga. Él dice que no pero tiene mano para los animales, lo que pasa es que en el fondo tiene razón y ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo para una mascota— comentó sin disimular la sonrisa. Buscó la mirada de su mejor amigo, esperando encontrarse una sonrisa de complicidad pero en realidad sólo obtuvo una expresión pensativa.

Iwaizumi tomó el teléfono entre las manos, seguía teniendo la misma expresión endurecida que Oikawa no comprendía del todo.

—Sí, supongo que tenías razón y que se comportaría. Sólo que es pequeña y juguetona, cualquier cosa podría haber pasado— su tono seguía siendo contenido y aunque creyó que ahí terminaría la conversación, su amigo continuaba sosteniendo el teléfono. De repente se dio cuenta que aquel silencio que les envolvía empezaba a tornarse asfixiante— sabía que te fiabas de él, pero no había notado cuánto…— por un momento le pareció que él iba a decir algo más pero en lugar de ello le devolvió el teléfono.

Oikawa quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero lo cierto era que no tenía muy claro qué acababa de suceder. Iwaizumi no dijo una palabra más y por suerte no faltaban más que unos minutos para llegar a su destino. Cuando estuvieron en la estación de autobuses, centró su atención en los chicos, Kunimi parecía especialmente adormilado aún cuando ya todo el grupo estaba fuera del bus. Tallaba sus ojos y Kindaichi le dio un codazo amistoso en el costado.

—Tendrías que dar en el ejemplo y no estar durmiéndote en cada esquina.

—¡Estaba cansado! Además te recuerdo que ayer nos acostamos pasadas las doce porque a alguien se le ocurrió que podríamos jugar al póker— masculló Kunimi, su voz era una graciosa mezcla de reproche y bostezos. Aunque Oikawa tomó nota que sus estudiantes habían convivido todos juntos. Una oleada de orgullo y satisfacción se apoderó de él.

—Sólo estás enfadado porque no ganaste ni una sola vez— le sorprendió escuchar que Kyoutani participaba en la conversación. Más aún que su tono no era hostil y podía darse cuenta que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Un gesto que parecía de sincera camaradería.

—Estaba aprendiendo, lo hará mejor la próxima vez y entonces tendrá su revancha— Yahaba también estaba sonriendo, su gesto era más expresivo y le dio unas palmaditas a Kunimi en el hombro, en clara señal de apoyo. No intervino en la conversación, le pareció innecesario cuando todo el grupo estaba haciendo referencias a una noche de póker en la que él no fue partícipe. Pero a Oikawa le daba igual que hubiesen desperdiciado valiosas horas de sueño, a fin de cuentas lo hicieron a favor de la convivencia.

Sentía que el pecho le explotaría de felicidad, sin embargo la expresión seria de Iwaizumi fue como estrellarse contra un muro.

Después de despedirse de sus estudiantes, Oikawa se dio cuenta que aquel ambiente tan extraño seguía ahí. Ambos iban caminando hacia la parada de su autobús, pues aunque normalmente tomarían rutas distintas, Iwaizumi tenía que ir hasta su apartamento para buscar a Aiko. Haciendo gala de su impaciencia, Oikawa se plantó frente a él sin mucho reparo. En este tipo de ocasiones agradecía sacarle unos cuantos centímetros a su mejor amigo, pues así se sentía más empoderado de la situación. A pesar que no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando.

—¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que sucede?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido y aunque no obtuvo mayor reacción de su parte, al menos había encarado la situación.

El duelo de miradas terminó cuando Iwaizumi suspiró desganado, encogiéndose de hombros. No era la respuesta que estaba esperando, pero Oikawa se dio cuenta que tampoco estaba seguro qué había estado esperando.

—Pasaré por Aiko mañana temprano ¿vale?— la frase lo tomó por sorpresa. Su tono era firme pero el cambio tan brusco de tema lo dejó sin saber qué decir. Iwaizumi volvió a mirarlo de aquella manera tan extraña que no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo— tengo algo que hacer ahora, lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando…?— tenía la última pregunta atorada en la garganta, pero no se atrevió a decirla en voz alta. Lo miró sin comprender pero lo único que hizo Iwaizumi fue colocar una mano sobre su hombro con firmeza. La presión sólo duró unos segundos y después se alejó de él. Oikawa se quedó clavado ahí en la parada de autobús, contemplando cómo su mejor amigo cruzaba la calle, con la intención de buscar la parada que lo llevaría seguramente hacia su casa.

La pregunta que no se alcanzó a materializar entonces acaparó todos sus pensamientos.

_“¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Iwa-chan?”_

 

**

 

Le tomó casi diez minutos despedirse de Daichi, ambos en el umbral de la puerta cortándose la respiración a besos. Media hora después tenía a Oikawa de regreso, estaba radiante y sonriendo, al parecer el plan había funcionado porque venía hablando maravillas sobre sus estudiantes. Incluso el que parecía tener más problemas para integrarse se había acoplado bien. Cuando Sugawara escuchó que habían tenido partidas de póker hasta altas horas de la madrugada estuvo tentado a preguntarle a Oikawa si acaso no los habían echado del hostal por hacer escándalo.

Todo parecía estar en orden, Oikawa no paraba de hablar de sus estudiantes y Sugawara se arreglaba sinceramente por él. Sin embargo que Aiko estuviera correteando bajo la mesa donde ellos estaban era el recordatorio que allí había algo raro. Odiaba ser él quien trajera el tema, pero iba a sentirse como un pésimo amigo si seguía ignorando el elefante en la habitación.

—¿Y cuándo viene Iwaizumi por Aiko?— era una pregunta inocente pero la expresión de Oikawa cambió enseguida. Sí, allí definitivamente pasaba algo extraño. Sugawara odiaba cuando tenía la razón.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás insinuado que ya quieres echar fuera a esta preciosidad?— dijo mientras llamaba a Aiko dándose palmadas en la rodilla. La perra acudió al instante, moviendo la cola en completo éxtasis— ¡Pensé que se habían hecho buenos amigos, Suga-chan!— eran ya años de conocer a Oikawa como para caer en un distractor tan básico como aquel.

—Sabes que no es así, Aiko y yo ahora somos los mejores amigos. Incluso tienes pruebas gráficas para extorsionarme cuando quieras volver sobre el tema de la mascota— se encogió de hombros, sin quitarle la vista de encima. No era una expresión de angustia, pero cuando el tema era Iwaizumi era lo mismo que caminar sobre un campo minado— sólo lo digo porque el acuerdo era que Iwaizumi volvería por ella hoy por la tarde. Creí que vendrían juntos, es todo.

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer— no pasaron más que un par de segundos para la réplica de Oikawa. Sin embargo éste seguía eludiendo su mirada y ese detalle no lo dejaba tranquilo. Era como si aquel mal presentimiento que tenía desde ayer estuviera por fin materializándose ante él.

—¿Oikawa? ¿Pasa algo?

—Honestamente no lo sé— la respuesta fue tan rápida y tajante que Sugawara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Oikawa tenía la expresión desencajada y apoyó ambos codos en el sofá, en actitud de derrota— ¡No sé! Todo iba bien, la pasamos increíble durante el fin de semana. No sólo los muchachos, también nosotros dos, pero cuando veníamos en el bus de regreso no sé si hice algo que provocó su enfado. Pero te juro que repasé toda nuestra conversación y ni idea qué pudo haberlo hecho enojar— se encogió de hombros, aún cabizbajo.

Frunció el ceño, la confusión de Oikawa era tan palpable que estaba contagiándolo a él también.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas exactamente qué pasó?— sugirió, mientras veía cómo Aiko se removía entre los dos. Ella también parecía contagiada con la repentina tensión que había en el ambiente.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! Era una conversación como cualquier otra, estábamos bromeando porque los chicos estaban dormidos en el bus. Luego le mostré las fotos que mandaste de Aiko, todo estaba bien pero luego se puso distante. Cuando estábamos en la parada me dijo que pasaría a recogerla mañana temprano, porque tenía algo que hacer. ¡Ni siquiera impedí que se fuera! Fue todo tan rápido y extraño, no sé qué pude haber hecho para que se enfadara. Porque estaba molesto, conozco a ese necio desde que íbamos en preescolar, sé que estaba enojado. ¡Pero sigo sin entender qué pasó!

Sugawara podía imaginarse a Oikawa en el bus camino al apartamento, revisando meticulosamente cada una de sus palabras y gestos para adivinar qué podía haber causado el enfado de Iwaizumi. Quizás en algún otro momento le habría dado la razón en que todo era muy extraño, sin embargo llevaba con la misma idea dando vueltas en su cabeza todo el fin de semana. La expresión de Iwaizumi. Eso tenía que significar algo, o al menos le daba una nueva perspectiva que quizás sonaba descabellada. Pero debía aplicar eso del elefante en la habitación otra vez, no podía ignorarlo ahora.

—¿Dices que le mostraste las fotos? ¿Esa donde salgo con Aiko en el parque?— lo recordaba exactamente porque Daichi había insistido en tomarla. Sugawara no se consideraba una persona fotogénica pero la capacidad de convencimiento de su novio resultó a prueba de todo.

—Sí, las que me enviaste por la mañana. Aunque me quedé esperando una foto tuya con Daichi. ¡Y no te atrevas a negar que tomaste alguna! Fue todo un fin de semana, Suga— por supuesto que al burlarse de él, Oikawa parecía haber recuperado por momento su buen humor de siempre.

Sin embargo él seguía sopesando sus palabras, sabía que por más vueltas que le diese, no había una manera correcta de tener esa conversación. Sería desastrosa de una u otra forma. Inspiró hondo, clavando la vista en el techo por unos segundos como si ahí se encontrara la solución a todos los problemas del mundo. Recordó las palabras de Daichi al despedirse horas antes.

_“Si el amor fuera más simple nadie lo ambicionaría”._

—Tal vez el problema era precisamente ese— se atrevió a decir finalmente, aunque se dio cuenta por la expresión de Oikawa que tal vez no estaba siendo lo bastante claro. Carraspeó, sintiéndose un poco inútil— que aparezco yo en la foto, quiero decir.

El silencio a continuación fue asfixiante, porque Sugawara no podía estar seguro si acababa de meter la pata o si por el contrario Oikawa lo estaba mirando así porque reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Tenía aún los codos sobre el sofá y su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia él, conforme pasaban los minutos la confusión de su rostro fue mutando despacio. Fue un cambio imperceptible al inicio pero poco apoco fue transformándose en suspicacia.

Oikawa era listo, la mayoría del tiempo jugaba a desentenderse de los detalles a su alrededor para fastidiar a la gente o fingir inocencia para librarse de problemas. Pero él sabía muy bien que era listo, observador y sabía leer entre líneas con muchísima facilidad. Por eso estaba seguro que comprendía a la perfección lo que estaba tratando de decirle. El alivio se apoderó de él al concluir que no había metido la pata.

—¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando?— el tono de Oikawa era incrédulo, pero eso no le sorprendió pues Sugawara no podía esperar una reacción distinta. Pero ahora se sentía un poco más empoderado de la situación y el roce de la nariz de Aiko en su rodilla lejos de distraerlo, lo ayudó a centrarse.

—Exactamente lo que estás pensando, Oikawa— susurró por fin, labios apretados y respiración contenida— creo que necesitas hablar con Iwaizumi. Una conversación de verdad.

 

**

 

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche de un domingo y aunque mañana tendría que estar despierto a primera hora como todos los lunes, estaba frente a las puertas del edificio de Iwaizumi. Aquel sitio que por varios años también fue su hogar, el espacio que había compartido con el idiota ese.

Aiko se removió a sus pies y ladró efusiva cuando la puerta del edificio se abrió. Oikawa soltó un respingo pero no tardó en reconocer a la señora Yamazaki. Vivía en el cuarto piso, la recordaba particularmente porque como vivía sola, decenas de veces tanto él como Iwaizumi se habían ofrecido a ayudarla en infinidad de tareas. La mujer le sonrió apenas verlo y luego dirigió su atención a Aiko, acariciando su cabeza.

—¡Oikawa-kun! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! Hacía tanto que no te veía, ¿cómo va todo?— ella seguía teniendo la misma expresión afable de siempre. Le agradeció en silencio, porque su presencia resultó un bálsamo para sus nervios.

—A mí también me alegra verla, Yamazaki-san. Espero que todo marche muy bien, un día de estos tendré que venir a hacerle una visita—comentó con sinceridad. Ella siempre se había portado muy bien con él, así que hacerle visitas no sería una obligación en lo absoluto. Independientemente de lo que sucediera en unos minutos, pero decidió no pensar en eso porque los nervios se apoderarían de él otra vez.

—Que sea una promesa, no lo olvidaré. ¿Vienes a ver a Iwaizumi-kun? ¡Pasa adelante!— la mujer no esperó que él asintiera, pues tampoco era necesario y simplemente empujó la puerta para dejarlo entrar— yo iba a hacer las compras, fue un gusto verte. ¡Dale mis saludos!— no tuvo oportunidad para explicarle que ni siquiera había tocado el libre y técnicamente Iwaizumi no lo estaba esperando. Pero decidió aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de la señora Yamazaki y entrar de una buena vez.

Aiko subió feliz las escaleras y se plantó frente a la puerta, moviendo la cola y ladrando, una bolita de pelos radiante de alegría. Oikawa en cambio estaba muerto de nervios pero ya estaba ahí y no se iría hasta hablar con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Se prohibió pensar en eso, porque lo cierto era que tenía una lista de posibilidades cada cual más terrible que la anterior.

Se armó de valor y tocó el timbre, esperando un tiempo prudencial sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a la carga y tocó por segunda ocasión, inspirando hondo para no perder la paciencia antes de tiempo.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Ábreme o Aiko empezará a llorar en serio!— exclamó después de tocar el timbre por tercera vez.  

Cuando se abrió finalmente la puerta, Aiko reaccionó antes que él, ladrando y saltándole encima a su dueño. Iwaizumi se inclinó hasta la perra, acariciándole el lomo mientras sonreía. Oikawa pensó que aquello era una buena señal pero cuando se incorporó, tenía la misma expresión seria de antes, cuando venían en el autobús. Todas sus esperanzas que esta conversación llevara a algún lado positivo se fueron a la basura.

—Pensé que con apagar el teléfono sería suficiente para que no hicieras esto. Pero sigues sorprendiéndome, Oikawa— al menos no sonaba enfadado, sino más bien cansado. Aunque su frase lo dejó más desesperanzado aún. ¡Apagó el teléfono! ¡Y con toda la intención de ignorarlo! De repente sintió una punzada de rabia subiendo por su estómago, rascando su garganta y las palabras se formaron antes que pudiera evitarlo.

—Pues lamento decirte que ni siquiera te marqué, vine aquí directamente porque si vas a ignorarme al menos tengo derecho que me digas en la cara por qué— su tono sí era de enfado, a pesar que mientras venía al apartamento se prometió mantener la calma. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo después de aquello? Retazos de su conversación con Sugawara aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero en este momento sólo podía pensar en Iwaizumi apagando el teléfono porque no quería hablar con él.

—Oikawa…

—¡No! Vas a dejarme pasar y me vas a explicar qué demonios te pasa— zanjó mientras apoyaba una mano en el marco de la puerta, haciéndole ver que si no lo dejaba pasar se abriría paso a la fuerza. Aunque en realidad confiaba en que eso fuera suficiente para que Iwaizumi cediera, no quería verse en la necesidad de emplear la fuerza de verdad.

Al final su mejor amigo masculló algo parecido a “maldita sea Oikawa” y le hizo espacio para que pasara dentro.

A pesar de que conocía perfectamente cada esquina de aquella sala, por primera vez Oikawa no se sintió bienvenido en ese espacio. Ahora ni siquiera estaban las cajas llenas de cosas de Saori para decir que se sentía incómodo. Esto era aún peor, porque sabía que esa incomodidad emanaba de Iwaizumi. Su mejor amigo no lo quería allí y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

No tomó asiento, sino que permaneció de pie y se cruzó de brazos, encarándolo lo mejor que pudo.

La expresión de Iwaizumi era indescifrable, lo cual sólo provocaba más ansiedad en la punta de su estómago. Creía que acabaría vomitando de un momento a otro, en especial porque se estaba muriendo por romper aquel absurdo espacio personal y darle un abrazo. Pero si lo hacía iba a empeorarlo todo, tenía que mantenerse firme si no quería que esta conversación fuera a peor.

—¿Y bien? Me merezco una explicación, y una muy buena— exigió, mientras Aiko revoloteaba entre los dos. Iwaizumi no dio señales de querer responder, ni siquiera con un gruñido para hacerlo callar. Eso sólo le decía que la situación era aún más grave de lo que había pensado, así que decidió jugársela por completo y disparar todo el armamento— ¿Esto es por Sugawara? Porque tenía la sospecha que no te caía bien pero creo que luego de hoy me ha quedado bastante claro.

En realidad estaba mintiendo un poquito, sí que había notado que Sugawara e Iwaizumi llevaban una relación cordial por pura obligación. Pero nunca le había dado tanta importancia, sobre todo porque no había tenido oportunidad para que ellos dos conviviesen como a él le hubiera gustado. Pero luego de la conversación con Sugawara, sí que empezaba a ver todo desde otra perspectiva. Quizás sí llevaba algo de razón porque observó cómo la actitud de Iwaizumi cambió enseguida al mencionar a su compañero de piso.

 _“Creo que está celoso, Oikawa. Y sí, estoy hablando de ese tipo de celos”_ de repente las palabras de Sugawara cobraban verdadero sentido.

La respuesta inmediata que obtuvo fue un resoplido, frunció el ceño pero se dio cuenta que la postura de Iwaizumi era diferente esta vez. Ya no le miraba desafiante sino que sus hombros estaban caídos, en una actitud más bien de resignación. Oikawa no estaba seguro si anotarse un triunfo, la sensación de ir a ciegas en esta conversación no lo abandonaba.

—Por lo visto no hay forma que yo te guarde secretos, eres demasiado listo para tu propio bien— se encogió de hombros, su voz sonaba desganada y derrotada. Oikawa no recordaba haber escuchado ese tono antes y empezaba a quemarle el pecho. No era justo que Iwaizumi sonara de aquella manera, como un animal herido— me gustaría decirte que el problema es Sugawara porque eso sería muy simple, pero ya que me estás pidiendo sinceridad puedo decirte que el verdadero problema soy yo.

Segundo giro inesperado de esta conversación, sería gracioso si estuviera en el cine contemplando un _thriller_.

—¿Qué?

—Eso que oyes. El problema soy yo, Oikawa, porque a fin de cuentas tú siempre has tenido la razón cuando dices que no uso mi cerebro como se debe o que sólo la mitad me funciona— sí era cierto que esas frases eran recurrentes cuando le gustaba meterse con él. Pero Oikawa sólo lo decía por molestar, era parte de su dinámica el fastidiarse mutuamente. Nunca era en serio y la sola idea que Iwaizumi pudiera tomarlo como algo más que una broma fue su punto de quiebre.

Avanzó un par de pasos, acercándose un poco más y sintiendo que todo el enfado que tenía antes se había evaporado en un instante.

—Sabes que nada de lo que digo es cierto. No creerás que de verdad pienso esas cosas de ti, Iwa-chan…— dijo con voz lastimera, conteniendo el puchero en la garganta y esforzándose por mantener la entereza.

Necesitaba desesperadamente que Iwaizumi le dijera que no se tomaba en serio sus bromas, pero la sonrisa triste que le dedicó fue como un disparo a quemarropa.

—Tal vez no lo decías en serio porque sí que tenías razón. ¿Sabes? Porque lo he pensado mucho últimamente, creí que me había trazado un buen camino. Pero de repente me di cuenta que ese no podía ser el camino correcto porque significaba que tú no ibas a recorrerlo conmigo. No de la forma que yo realmente quería, al menos…

—Iwa-chan…

—Sugawara no es un mal tipo ¿vale? Eso es lo peor de todo, que reconozco que parece apreciarte y preocuparse por ti de verdad. Pero un buen día me di cuenta que él estaba ahí ocupando un sitio que antes era mío. Ya sé que suena muy estúpido pero fue como esa vez en el cine ¿lo recuerdas? Estabas yendo con él a ver una de esas películas ridículas que tanto te gustan, ahora él formaba parte de tu rutina y hasta lo tienes como tu maldito contacto de emergencia y yo sé qué…

En honor a la verdad, Oikawa no se le ocurrió otra forma menos drástica para hacerlo callar. O quizás era que a medida que le escuchaba hablar con voz rota no sólo estaba conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo, sino de expresarle que nada de lo que estaba diciendo era cercano a la realidad. Por eso lo besó, dio un par de pasos para romper por completo el espacio personal entre los dos y estrujó sus labios contra los de Iwaizumi.

Era curioso, porque había imaginado este escenario en decenas de escenas diferentes pero en ninguna el detonante era aquel discurso de Iwaizumi. Del cabezota de _Iwa-chan_ , balbuceando tonterías como que Suga estaba ocupando su lugar. No había suficientes palabras en su vocabulario capaz de explicarle por qué su razonamiento estaba equivocado. Así que continuó besándolo, esperando que ese gesto fuera lo bastante explícito. Supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto cuando sintió el cuerpo de Iwaizumi estremecerse y buscar el suyo, sus fuertes brazos arropando la espalda de Oikawa.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Oikawa contempló el rubor en las mejillas de su mejor amigo y se preguntó si acaso todo esto no era un sueño.

—¿Sabes? De haber sabido que llevarte de excursión al Castillo de Aoba te haría reflexionar sobre nosotros, lo habría hecho hace años— confesó tropezando con las palabras y sin poder contener su sonrisa, él también debía estar sonrojado hasta la punta de la nariz pero tampoco le importaba— supongo que ya es obvio pero si aún así quieres escucharlo, te aseguro que Suga jamás podrá ocupar tu sitio, Iwa-chan. ¡Ni él ni nadie!

Iwaizumi lo miró de hito en hito, sus ojos destellando sorpresa pero aún tenía sus brazos alrededor de él. Todo parecía realmente en su lugar y Oikawa empezaba a creer que por darle tanta importancia a confesar sus sentimientos, nunca se imaginó que en realidad sería fácil. Habían estado ahí tanto tiempo que verlos ahora materializados se sentía como una simple transformación más, un último paso.

—Me estás tratando de decir que todo este tiempo…

—Más o menos. Mejor no hablemos de tiempos o fechas, podría sentirme un poquito patético— confesó encogiéndose de hombros y mordiéndose el labio inferior. La mirada de Iwaizumi ahora era serena, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía concentrado completamente en él— pero tú empezaste a salir con Saori y pues… era buena chica, tú la habías escogido a ella yo no tenía nada que…

—Es buena chica, Saori es una persona excepcional— le interrumpió, ahora las manos de Iwaizumi estaban sobre su pecho, subiendo hasta rozar su mejilla. Oikawa sentía una bandada de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, convirtiéndose en una ola de calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo— pero no me saca unos centímetros, ni se emociona con pan de leche recién horneado como si tuviera cuatro años o me convence que adopte una mascota. No hay nadie como tú, Oikawa, tan sólo… me tomó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta de ello— susurró con voz ronca y ahora fue él quien lo besó.

Fue también un gesto espontáneo, pero más brusco que el suyo, mucho más intenso que convirtió las mariposas en un remolino que le hizo flaquear las rodillas. Dejó escapar un gemido sin darse cuenta, mientras se aferraba a Iwaizumi para no perder el equilibrio del éxtasis que estaba sintiendo.

—Pues sí que eres un poquito lento, Iwa-chan. ¡Pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte!— exclamó con tono más relajado e infantil, empoderado de la situación e ignorando los bombazos de su corazón, apenas haciéndose a la idea que allí estaban ellos, todo caricias y besos. Como tantas veces había imaginado antes, escenas que sólo eran vívidas en sus sueños.

—No me digas, debe ser mi día de suerte— Iwaizumi también sonaba como antes, su típico tono de fastidio fingido. Tenía en los labios una sonrisa cómplice y todo parecía como siempre, sólo que mejor.

—¡Lo es! Sólo porque sé que estamos dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo perdido— enarcó ambas cejas para dar más énfasis a sus palabras y la carcajada sincera de Iwaizumi tintineó en sus oídos. Quiso inclinarse para besarlo pero soltó un respingo al escuchar un ruido seco, proveniente de la cocina.

Iwaizumi tenía la misma expresión de confusión, desviando la mirada hacia la cocina. Le costó centrarse un poco, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no podía ser más que Aiko. Debía estar esculcando en la cocina porque quizás tenía hambre. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, Iwaizumi ni siquiera estaba esforzándose en contener la sonrisa.

—Creo que alguien tiene otros planes— susurró mientras Oikawa estiraba la mano para enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Iwaizumi. Era un gesto tan simple pero que en este momento lo llenaba todo. Seguía escuchando ruidos de Aiko desde la cocina y volvió a escuchar el murmullo fastidiado de Iwaizumi, quien empezó a aproximarse hasta el sitio del desastre, tirando de él en el proceso.

Oikawa se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas y le tomó un par de segundos en reaccionar y seguir los pasos de Iwaizumi, para impedir que Aiko lo dejara sin cocina y lavandería. Mientras pensaba aquello se dio cuenta que era como si estuviera en una de esas novelas románticas de las que tanto se había burlado en su adolescencia. Tendría que contárselo a su hermana, para convertirse en blanco de sus burlas cada vez que hubiese una reunión familiar.

_“¿Sabes? Tenía todo este plan en mi cabeza para declamarme a Iwa-chan. Pero nunca encontré el valor de hacerlo ¿y qué crees? El muy idiota se me adelantó…”_

 

++

**_Meses después._ **

—¡Te estoy diciendo que más a la izquierda, Iwa-chan!

—¡Si te quedaras quieto sería mucho más fácil!— la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la risa del idiota de Oikawa. Su novio se reclinó sobre la toalla que estaba sobre la arena mientras él intentaba colocar el resto de bloqueador solar sobre sus hombros. Iwaizumi no era particularmente fan de la playa pero le había prometido a Oikawa que irían donde él quisiera ese verano.

Cuando él sugirió que podían ir a Okinawa supo que no tendría escapatoria. Al menos habían ido en el carro de Sawamura y los cuatro se habían turnado para manejar. Aunque al principio Iwaizumi estaba seguro que viajar con Sugawara y su novio no era del todo buena idea, tenía que reconocer que Oikawa había tenido razón. Sugawara Koushi era buena persona, ahora que se había permitido conocerlo de verdad y ya no era el primer nombre en su lista de amenazas.

Aún recordaba aquella ocasión en que se los había encontrado en el cine, Sugawara llevaba aquel enorme bote de chucherías mientras que Oikawa iba a su lado radiante de felicidad por la película que iban a ver. Aquel escenario fue el material de sus peores pesadillas durante las siguientes semanas, a tal punto que incluso Saori le preguntó qué pasaba. Si tuviera que escoger un punto de quiebre para su relación, ese sería. Aunque al final resultó todo mucho más sutil, porque reconocer sentimientos que quizás siempre estuvieron ahí no fue tarea fácil.

—Ya está…— dio un último toque al hombro de Oikawa, quien se inclinó hacia atrás, hasta el punto de recostarse sobre él.

—Sí que tardaste, Iwa-chan. Para eso le hubiera pedido a Suga su ayuda— añadió con voz mañosa, ganándose un golpecito en el costado con más fuerza de la necesaria— ¡Eso duele!

—Me alegro— comentó con fingido fastidio, no demoró mucho hasta que él mismo recibió un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Eres el peor, Iwa-chan!— exclamó Oikawa a viva voz, aunque no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición. Iwaizumi tampoco hizo nada por quitárselo de encima, y de hecho lo rodeó con ambos brazos, aferrándose a él con más firmeza de la necesaria. La conversación que tuvieron en aquella ocasión, justo al volver de esa excursión con sus estudiantes, le parecía tan lejana a pesar que sólo habían pasado unos meses.

Sentía como si hubiese sido una vida completamente diferente y era curioso porque en realidad la esencia de su relación con Oikawa no había cambiado. Seguían fastidiándose mutuamente, Oikawa seguía quejándose de nimiedades sólo para molestarlo y él fingía más enfado del necesario para seguirle el juego. Pero ahora sus discusiones solían terminar en besos y ya no tenía que recorrer todos los rincones del cuerpo de Oikawa únicamente en sus sueños.

No era exactamente igual, pero era mejor.

Escuchaba rumores de gente a su alrededor, pues la playa estaba llena de gente aunque según la investigación en internet que había hecho, a donde habían ido no era una de las más concurridas de la zona. Iwaizumi no quería pensar entonces cómo serían las otras porque ahí había una considerable multitud. Al menos la cabaña que habían alquilado estaba alejada de todo aquel bullicio, se quedarían allí cuatro días y esperaba poder descansar, para eso había pedido sus vacaciones en el hospital.

Contando que Oikawa le permitiera descansar, por supuesto.

Con su novio adormecido en su regazo, Iwaizumi perdió la noción del tiempo. Hasta que Aiko no regresó a lamer la palma de su mano no enfocó la vista en algo distinto a la playa. Aiko estaba contenta, moviendo su cola y más atrás volvían Sugawara y Sawamura. Ambos habían ido a caminar a orillas de la playa y como Aiko estaba llena de energía resolvieron llevarla con ellos.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que se habían quedado construyendo un castillo de arena. Yo creí que ya no volvían, Suga— Oikawa se subió los lentes oscuros que llevaba hasta su frente y le sacó la lengua al recién llegado. Sugawara puso los ojos en blanco y le ignoró, tomando una de las botellas de agua que estaban en la pequeña nevera que habían llevado hasta la playa.

 —Encontramos un sitio más apartado…— Sawamura tomó de la botella que le ofrecía su novio, él también llevaba lentes oscuros. Era el que menos tiempo llevaba de conocer pero Iwaizumi había congeniado con él desde el minuto uno. Recordaba la ocasión en que Oikawa los había presentado, había insistido mucho en aquella especie de cita doble improvisada en un restaurante.

Porque la manera de ese necio de asegurarle que entre Sugawara y él sólo había amistad, era presentándole al novio de éste. Sawamura parecía buena persona y de hecho le llamó la atención que aunque él y Sugawara llevaban poco tiempo saliendo, lucían muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Era lógico que cualquier tiempo pareciera ínfimo cuando se comparaba con la relación que él tenía con Oikawa, pero la pareja que estaba frente a él se hablaba con la mirada y desprendía una intensidad contagiosa.

No se lo diría a Oikawa en voz alta, pero sí estaba disfrutando su compañía. Quizás podrían repetir un paseo parecido el próximo verano, pero aún faltaba tiempo para eso.

—¿Dicen que podremos alejarnos un poco de toda esta gente? ¡Eso me gusta, porque tengo una idea!— conocía ese tono de voz de Oikawa, quien ya estaba incorporándose otra vez, quitándose la arena que estaba en sus piernas. Iwaizumi no se movió de su sitio, pensando en todas las cosas que podían estar pasando en este momento en la cabeza de su novio.

Era una visión bastante aterradora.

—¿Qué clase de idea?— Sugawara fue quien preguntó, mirando a Oikawa con el ceño fruncido. Seguramente como el tipo listo que era, también presentía problemas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que empacaras el balón, Iwa-chan?— ladeó el rostro hasta él, sin perder su sonrisa maliciosa. Lo cierto era que sí lo recordaba, porque le había preguntado para qué estaba empacando aquello cuando iba a hacer demasiado bulto en la maleta. Pero desistió de hacerlo cambiar de idea porque ya sabía bien que era imposible alejar a Oikawa del voleibol aunque se tratara de vacaciones en la playa. Ahora que estaba escuchando esa pregunta se daba cuenta adónde iba su novio con todo esto.

—¿Vas a retarme a un juego de voleibol de playa, Oikawa?— enarcó una ceja. La respuesta era realmente innecesaria cuando Oikawa le estaba sonriendo de aquella manera. Su novio se inclinó para tirar de él y que ambos quedasen en pie. Iwaizumi no opuso resistencia, tampoco cuando le robó un rápido beso en los labios.

Oikawa le dio un toquecito cariñoso en la nariz, mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la bolsa donde estaban sus cosas personales. Era un enorme bolso azul, que precisamente era de ese tamaño porque además de bronceador, toallas y camisetas, también contenía el balón.

—De hecho sí, somos cuatro así que tenemos jugadores suficientes. Suga y yo los retamos a ustedes dos a un partido. ¡Los perdedores harán la cena!— anunció mientras estiraba la mano, hasta tomar a Sugawara del brazo y acercarlo hasta él.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero Oikawa no digas tonterías! Tengo nula aptitud deportiva, no te tengo que recordar que soy profesor de matemáticas ¿cierto?…— se quejó el aludido, pero conocía a Oikawa suficiente para saber que no daría su brazo a torcer. Era un hecho que jugarían ese partido, gustara a quien le gustara. Sawamura parecía más convencido del asunto, incluso diría que le agradaba la idea por la forma en que estaba sonriendo.

—Anímate Suga, en el peor de los casos ya sabes que shoyu ramen es mi favorito. ¡Es hasta fácil de elaborar, no pasa nada!— exclamó con una sonrisa retadora, provocando en Sugawara una expresión de desagrado bastante graciosa. Era la primera vez que Iwaizumi lo veía así, con las mejillas encendidas de indignación.

—¿Estás dando por sentado que voy a perder, Daichi?— preguntó mientras entornaba los ojos.

—¿Vas a dejar que te trate así, Suga? ¡Esto es indignante!— Oikawa colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sugawara en señal de apoyo, mientras le regalaba a él un guiño malicioso. Iwaizumi también entornó los ojos, aunque apretaba los labios conteniendo las ganas de reír. Lo cierto era que la situación empezaba a tornarse demasiado graciosa. Tenía que reconocer que estaba disfrutando de estas vacaciones— además Suga, déjalos que se confíen, con mis pases te aseguro que acabarán atendiéndonos para la cena. ¿Seguro funciona el horno, Iwa-chan? Porque quiero pan recién horneado esta noche…— la amenaza iba directamente contra él y lo único que pudo fue reírse.

Iwaizumi fue por el bolso azul y señaló a Oikawa desde donde estaba con actitud retadora.

—Quiero tofu para la cena, Kusokawa. Te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida. Enséñame dónde queda nuestra cancha, Sawamura— no ocultó la sonrisa, mucho menos cuando observó cómo la expresión de Oikawa se desencajó enseguida. Pasó la mano sobre el hombro de Sawamura y empezó a hablar sobre sus buenos tiempos jugando voleibol, mientras Aiko trotaba frente a ellos.

Podía sentir la mirada de Oikawa sobre él y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no reír a carcajadas. Seguir el hilo de la conversación con Sawamura se estaba haciendo difícil, pero conocía a Oikawa como la palma de su mano, sabía que no duraría más conteniéndose. En pocos minutos acabaría por explotar.

—¡Eres el peor, Iwa-chan! ¡Te comerás tus palabras!— escuchó a sus espaldas, no pudo replicar porque Oikawa saltó sobre él. El gesto lo pilló tan desprevenido que le resultó imposible mantener el equilibrio, sobre todo porque estaban sobre la arena, así que ambos rodaron por la playa. Creía que tenía arena hasta en la boca y sentía unas ganas inmensas de matar a Oikawa, pero éste reía con tantas ganas que Iwaizumi no pudo hacer más que reír con él.

Se dijo a sí mismo lo tonto que había sido, tanto tiempo desperdiciado preocupándose si valía la pena confesar sus sentimientos. Si sería capaz de arriesgar su amistad tan valiosa con Oikawa al decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía por él. Estuvo tan preocupado por sus propios sentimientos que se olvidó de considerar los de Oikawa. Si hubiera razonado menos y se hubiese dejado llevar por sus instintos seguramente habría pasado menos angustias.

Ahora que tenía a Oikawa bajo él en las arenas de aquella playa sabía que estaba en el mejor momento de su vida. Si haberse dado de cabezazos durante semanas había sido el precio para acabar con los dos allí en Okinawa, era un justo sacrificio.

Su novio seguía removiéndose, tratando de apartarlo y repitiendo varias veces que era “el peor” y frases parecidas. Iwaizumi volvió a reírse, a lo lejos escuchaba los ladridos de Aiko y las voces de Sugawara y Sawamura, seguros instándoles a que se levantaran de una buena vez.

—Ya cállate, Oikawa. Tú ya lo dijiste, soy lo mejor que te ha pasado— susurró con gesto triunfal. El silencio que le regaló Oikawa luego de aquella frase fue un buen augurio. No dudaba que estas sí serían las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No hace falta que se los diga pero al final fueron todos muy felices y comieron perdices. Excepto Aiko, pero porque para ella la felicidad viene en forma de croquetas para perro.


End file.
